Picture Booth
by losttwisisters
Summary: Edward and his friends spend a day at the pier. They visit the fortune teller and she tells Edward that he will find something, and not to throw it away. She tells him to search for it with all that he has. Will he find it? or will it slip passed him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

This is our newest story called "Picture Booth". We hope you like it. Please leave us a review.

Chapter 1

EPOV

Hanging out with my friends on the pier in Atlantic City has always been something I loved to do, except for today.

Today, I felt more like a fifth wheel than ever before.

I'm the only single one in our group. I haven't dated someone seriously for about a year and a half.

I just haven't found the right woman to commit to.

We were just passing one of those fortune telling booths that lined the boardwalk, as Alice stopped.

"Come on guys, let's go check this out," Alice called as we stopped to look at her.

"What? Come on Alice. You know all that is bullshit," I said looking at my twin sister like she was crazy.

"Edward, stop being a stick in the mud. Maybe she'll tell you how you can meet the girl of your dreams."

"Right, you know that stuff is phony."

"Come on, it could be fun. And it will give us something to laugh about," Emmett said as he led the way.

Fuck, why do they always drag me along for things that don't sound good to me?

I followed behind them as we entered the darkened tent.

"Hello, Welcome to Madame Rita's. How may I be of help to you?" the woman dressed in gypsy clothes said as we entered.

"We'd like a reading," Alice said as she bounced in place.

"First, I'd like to ask if there are any skeptics among you?" she asked looking at all of us.

They all turned to look at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I looked back at them.

"Sorry, she knew someone was a skeptic," Emmett said looking scared of Madame Rita.

"Well, young man have a seat," she said as she motioned to the empty chair in front of her.

I sat down and looked at her.

"Give me your hands," she said.

I placed my hands in hers and she looked into my eyes.

"You have a desire to be loved and accepted, " she said.

"Don't we all?" I mumbled.

"Yes, but love seems to elude you. It is on the horizon, you just have to have your eyes open and when you find something tonight don't toss it away. Search for it with all that you have."

I rolled my eyes at the woman.

"Don't scoff at me, Edward. I can see the future and what I see is you and a woman, happy and falling in love. She will be what you've been searching for, and you will no longer be the fifth wheel."

"How did you know my name and what I thought earlier today?" I asked.

"I told you, I know things."

"Who is she and what will I find?"

"I cannot say, all I was able to see I told you," she said as she let go of my hands.

"I think you're lying. One of them probably said my name and since I'm here with two couples, it's easy to come up with that fifth wheel thing," I said glaring at the woman.

"Believe what you want, but when you find something tonight don't throw it out. You will regret it if you do."

With that ominous warning, we decided to leave.

Alice gave her the money and we left.

"Ooh, Eddie are you scared?" Emmett teased as we walked out.

"No, why would I be? She's full of shit and you know it."

"Then, how did she know your name?"

"That I don't know, Emmett," I said as we continued walking down the pier.

They all wanted to go on some water ride, so I told them to go ahead.

I wandered along, looking at the various shops and little stands.

It was a nice night, not too warm but not too chilly. It'd be a perfect night to stroll along with someone close by your side.

Maybe one day.

It was hard being the only one without a girlfriend.

When I was with Kate, she never liked coming to the pier.

She thought it was a childish place to go. We were only twenty-three then; I'll be twenty-five in June.

The pier doesn't have an age limit. I've seen couples in their seventies enjoying themselves.

Kate just didn't like the noise or the wind, she always worried about it messing her hair up.

Why couldn't I ever find a woman who was easy going, laid back and enjoyed life?

I've always found ones that liked the finer things in life.

There's nothing wrong with that, but there's more to life than that.

I want to meet a woman who likes me for me. Not for the job I do or the amount of money in my bank account.

The women that I've found to date, once they heard my last name, that was it. They wanted to get engaged as soon as possible.

Did they even love me? Hell to the no, they just wanted what the name and the money I could give them.

I wanted more than that.

I wanted to find the right woman for me.

Maybe that woman doesn't exist. Maybe she's just a dream of mine.

The sun was starting to set as I kept walking and people strolled by. Some smiled at me, others were talking with their partner.

That is what I miss most about being in a relationship, the small conversations as you strolled along.

I was walking past the carnival games and watched as a teenage boy tried to win his girlfriend a teddy bear.

Poor guy just wasn't having any luck, but he was determined.

The girl just watched him with such a look of love. I haven't been on the receiving end of that kind of look.

I want someone to look at me like that.

The guy went to talk to the girl for a minute.

No doubt she's giving him the 'I believe in you speech.'

So I took the opportunity to go over and talk to the game attendant.

"Hey buddy," I said.

"Yeah, you wanna play?"he asked.

"Nah, how about I give you fifty dollars to let that kid win the biggest bear you got," I said as I looked at the couple.

"Sure," he said as his eyes twinkled. Carnies are all the same, money talks.

I slipped him the money as the guy walked back up with the girl.

I smiled as I watched the girl kiss his cheek for luck.

He threw the ball and knocked down most of them, and I watched as the guy told him he could get any bear he wanted.

The girl literally squealed and hugged the guys neck.

'Aww... the innocence of love', I thought to myself as I walked away with a smile on my face.

I kept walking, I really wasn't in the mood to go find everyone yet.

I passed one of those picture booths that they had around the pier and I decided to step inside and get my pictures done, just for fun.

I deposited the money and then waited to take the pictures.

I used to love these when I was little; Alice and I would always make goofy faces in the pictures.

I ended up making a couple of goofy faces, just for old times sake.

As I waited for the pictures to print, I thought about what the fortune teller told us. I wonder what I'm supposed to find.

I don't really believe in all that hocus pocus stuff.

Alice, on the other hand, is a firm believer in fate, karma, and horoscopes.

Me, I'm more of thinker. I brood a lot and I write my thoughts down.

The pictures were finally done and I reached to get them. I pulled out two strips of pictures.

Looking down, I saw my pictures. But, the other one was of a woman.

She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Damn, she's beautiful. I could feel my cock getting hard.

No woman in a long time has had this kind of effect on me.

Her eyes were so mesmerizing, and her smile was so genuine.

She made several goofy faces also.

Could this be what the fortune teller was talking about?

Could this be what I wasn't supposed to throw away?

Could she be who I'm supposed to search for?

But how?

She could be anywhere.

Maybe I need to believe in a higher power, in fate, in karma. In anything other than what I can see.

I needed to find the rest of them and see what they think.

I headed back towards the carnival rides and hoped that they were still around there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy chapter 2..

Please reveiw. :)

Chapter 2

BPOV

It was a rare day for me not having to work. I'm usually so busy with planning events at the hotel and casino that I don't have any time to myself.

But today I'm out at the pier enjoying the sun and fun of Atlantic City.

I like going to the pier, it helps me to feel young and alive.

I'm not old by any means, I'll turn twenty-five in September. But, I've always acted older than what I was.

My mom always said I was born middle aged, so I always seemed more mature.

I didn't have a lot of friends growing up and dating was always an issue with me. Since most boys were so juvenile and weren't worth my time.

The last relationship I had ended about a year and a half ago. To be honest, I'm actually glad it's over.

Benjamin worked at a rival hotel doing the same job I did. At first, it was fun being with him. We'd talk about the stress of the job, but once I started getting promotions at work things changed.

He became immature about it and saying that he should be getting promoted because he was better at what he did.

So after awhile, I decided to end the relationship. I couldn't deal with his level of immaturity.

I want to find a man who is secure in who he is and who isn't threatened by my success. I want someone who will celebrate with me and not be jealous.

Does this kind of man even exist? Or am I doomed to fantasizing about this type of man?

As I walked along the pier, I passed the fortune teller's booth.

I've always been quite the skeptic, so I decided to go in and see what she'd tell me.

It was your typical set up. It was dark, with candles flickering. There was a table that held a crystal ball and and two chairs.

The scent of incense wafted through the air.

I actually scoffed at how cliche it all looked.

The woman came out from behind the curtain and actually caught me off guard.

She looked the part, that's for sure.

She was dressed in dark reds and purples, and looked like your typical gypsy.

"Welcome to Madame Rita's, how may I help you child?" she asked in her southern drawl.

"I'd like a reading," I said looking at her. My inner self laughed at the whole scene before me.

"Have a seat," she said motioning to the chair.

I sat down and put my hands in my lap.

She sat down with a flourish, her skirts rustling as she did.

"You're quite the skeptic aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I squeaked looking at her.

"Well, let's see if we can change that," she said as she studied my hands.

I watched as she looked at my hands, still thinking that there is no way this woman could come up with anything.

"You have a very old soul. You've always seemed older than your age. Most people don't relate well to you," she said.

"You're searching for someone who isn't afraid of your success. Your past relationship wasn't all you wanted it to be. He was jealous of your success. It made him feel inferior and he resented you."

I sat there looking at her. There's no way that she could know all of that.

"But the relationship that is coming will be all that you want. Don't run from it when he finds you. He'll be what your heart desires. He'll be independent and he won't be jealous or afraid of your success. He will celebrate your accomplishments. He will be your equal."

I just sat there, my mouth gaping open.

This isn't possible, she can't know all this stuff.

"Bella, I know you don't believe me. I can see it in your face. But you will meet this man at your work. It will be during one of the events you've planned. He will be a very important part of the evening. He will already be aware of you due to some circumstances. Do not run from him when he finds you. He will have searched for you also. You're meant to be. It's fate. Do not run from it, a love like this only comes around once in a lifetime. You must grab it when the opportunity comes, otherwise you may never find what you have been searching for."

How the hell did she know my name? I didn't tell her.

"That is all I see, but I will tell you this, the man in whom you seek is closer than you think. You both will be very happy together."

I sat there staring at her, saying nothing. I didn't have any words to say.

I stood up and handed her the money.

As I left, I looked back over my shoulder and shook my head.

This was all crazy talk, there's no possible way she could know anything.

I walked down the pier, looking at all the strolling couples.

I envied them, they looked so happy and so in love.

I wanted to find a love like that. One that wasn't based on getting anything other than love in return.

Smiling to myself, I walked passed one of the picture booths they had lined up on the pier. I always loved taking my pictures in them.

I deposited the money and then waited for it to be ready.

I smiled in one and then made a few silly faces.

As I sat there I thought about all that Madame Rita said, how could she know about Benjamin and what I wanted in a relationship.

There's no possible way that she could.

I don't believe in all that nonsense. It's all smoke and mirrors, but how did she know my thoughts and she called me by my name.

How could she have known about the event that I was planning? That was one of the biggest retirement parties I have ever worked on.

Huh, none of this is possible.

There's no way. I can't believe it.

But what if what she said was true? That I'd find what I was looking for at this party.

What if the man actually existed?

'Holy fucking shit,' I thought as I got up and walked away from the picture booth.

I walked passed the carnival games. I noticed a teenage couple standing by the game.

It looked like he was trying to impress his girl by winning a big stuffed animal, but luck wasn't with him.

There was another man there observing too.

He looked to be intrigued by what he saw too.

I watched curiously as he talked to the attendant, and then he walked away again.

The young guy went and tried again but this time he won the bear.

I smiled as I walked away.

The innocence of young love, I thought to myself.

Hmm.. was it possible to find a love like that?

Someone who would love me for me, and want nothing but love in return.

A love that would celebrate our successes, without petty jealousies.

I hope that there is a love like that out there for me.

I continued along the pier lost in my thoughts.

I bumped into someone by accident.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at the women.

She smiled back.

"It's okay. No harm, no foul," she said, "I'm Alice."

"Bella," I said extending my hand to her.

She shook it and then someone called to her.

"I've got to go but it was nice meeting you," she said.

"Yeah, same here."

I watched her walk away and join a tall blond man.

He wrapped his arm around her, as he kissed her forehead.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

Maybe real love was possible for me.

As I walked on, I got lost in the crowd as my thoughts were still on what Madame Rita said.

Maybe love would find me. I just have to keep an open mind and an open heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you also for all the positive and encouraging words for this story.

Chapter 3

EPOV

As I walked I felt pretty good about myself, helping that young guy out. I didn't care that I gave away fifty dollars, seeing that look of love on both of their faces was priceless.

If only I could find a love like that. Maybe one day.

I looked down at the pictures in my hand.

Maybe this woman was the right one for me.

I could only hope, I'm tired of being alone.

As I looked up from the pictures, and I saw her face before me.

Blinking my eyes, I wasn't sure if I was actually seeing her.

I turned to follow her, but she kept getting lost in the sea of people.

My heart beat frantically inside my chest. I needed to catch up to her.

I kept looking but I no longer saw her.

Disappointed, I turned back towards where Alice and them should be.

I lost her, she was right in front of me and now she's gone.

I found Alice and the others as I looked at them, I just wanted to go home.

"What's wrong, Edward? Did something happen?" Alice asked concerned.

"You remember those picture booths along the pier that we always had to get our pictures done in?"

"Yeah, I remember," she said.

"So I decided that I'd get my pictures done, and while I waited for the pictures to print I thought about all the Madame Rita said. You know that I don't believe in all that stuff, but when I reached in to get my pictures I had two sets. I had these pictures of the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. As I was walking here I saw her and I tried to catch up to her, but I lost her in the crowd," I said as I took in a breath.

I showed Alice the pictures.

She looked at them for a minute before she squealed.

"Tone it down, sis. That shit hurts my ears. What is it?" I asked.

"I just met her. Her name is Bella," she said handing me the pictures back.

"Which way did she go?"

"The way that you came from," she said with a smile.

"Fuck, it was her that I saw and I lost her."

"Well, now you know her name."

"Yeah, but what good is that. Do you know how many people in Atlantic City could be named Bella?"

"That's true, but if you believe enough you may find her in the oddest of places," she said with a grin.

"You know I don't believe in all that stuff, Alice."

"Well, you should. How do you explain these pictures?" she said as she flicked the pictures.

I didn't have any words to say to that.

I looked at the pictures of Bella. Her name suited her. She was beautiful, and at this moment I prayed to God that I'd find her.

We left shortly after Emmett found us.

He was hungry and we were going to mom's for dinner. She was knee deep in planning my father's retirement party.

At the party, he is going to announce who will be taking over for him as CEO. He hasn't said either way, who it will be.

So it will be a huge surprise to us on that night.

I think she said it was going to be at the Tropicana Casino and Resort.

My mother never did anything halfway, it was always the best.

Alice chattered all the way to mom's.

She never knew when to be quiet. All I wanted to do was sit there and think about Bella.

How would I go about finding her? I didn't know how I was going to do it, but hopefully I do find her.

We pulled up and we walked in.

Mom was on the phone talking a mile a minute. I actually felt sorry for whoever was on the other end of the phone.

From what I heard it must be the hotel people since she was talking about numbers and flower arrangements.

All I knew is that it's night that I'm expected to wear a tux, and be on time.

Alice went and poured us a drink as we waited for mom to finish.

Finally she hung up the phone, "How was the pier?" she asked.

"It was fun as always," I said.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"That was Ms. Swan at the Tropicana. She's the one in charge of planning the party with me. It was her day off but she so graciously returned my call."

"That's good. Is everything alright for the party?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Yes, Edward everything is great. Just some last minute things. Ms. Swan is very efficient."

"Good," I said not really knowing what else to say.

We sat down for dinner as Alice started telling mom about the fortune teller and the pictures I found.

"Oh Edward, it's fate. You have to believe in it. You'll find her. She sounds beautiful."

"She is mom, the most beautiful woman in the world," I said as I took a sip of wine.

"You'll have to show me the pictures after dinner."

"I will," I said.

"Good, I know you both are wondering who your father is putting in charge," she said.

We both nodded, and continued to eat.

"He hasn't told me, but I'm sure he'll do the right thing."

"I'm sure he will mom," I said, looking at Emmett.

We finished dinner and I got ready to leave.

"Mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, have a safe drive home. I'll talk to you later," she said as she kissed my cheek.

I walked to my car and got in. I was glad that was over.

Sometimes dinner with the family was hard.

Especially when Alice told her about Bella.

I knew Alice was dying to tell someone about it.

Mom was supportive, said that I had to believe in fate and it will come true.

I'm not sure if I could believe in fate. It's just something that I can't touch or feel. That's why it's hard for me to believe in it.

Once I got home, I got myself ready for bed. I put Bella's picture on my nightstand, and tried to go to sleep.

I tried thinking about everything but her. I thought of my dad's retirement party and his big announcement as to who would run the company.

But every time I closed my eyes, I saw her chocolate brown eyes and her long brown hair.

I wondered where she was right now.

Was she in her bed? Was she alone too?

God, I hoped she was alone.

I couldn't even bring myself to think that she was with someone else.

I wanted her like I haven't wanted anyone in a long time.

I could see me being with her, and I wanted it.

I wanted to take long walks on the beach with her. I wanted to hold her close as we danced slowly,

I wanted to kiss her and make her mine in every way.

I could see myself having a future with her, and for me that is rare.

I have never been attracted to someone just by seeing their picture.

It's like once I looked at her eyes, I was mesmerized.

She had the most soulful eyes, and I would love to see them in person.

Maybe one day, I would meet her.

I have to believe in fate.

Why else would I have found the pictures?

Maybe love is out there for me.

I just have to have my eyes open for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I had a relaxing day off at the pier. I've always enjoyed going there. The sights, the sounds, and just watching people. But it's back to the real world.

Once I got home, I had several messages from Mrs. Cullen. I was working closely with her on her husband's retirement party at the hotel.

She wasn't hard to deal with, but she had very clear ideas of what she wanted.

I decided to work on it myself instead of delegating it out to my other staff planners.

Since being promoted to Executive Coordinator of Events at the Tropicana, I can delegate a lot of things out. But the Cullen party is a top priority, since the Cullens have always used the hotel for their business conferences and other parties. They get preferential treatment.

They are on par with the Trumps.

I was surprised when Mrs. Cullen contacted me about this party, usually people of their stature go with the more glamorous Taj Mahal, but she said that she was impressed with some get together that I did a while ago.

She said that I came highly recommended.

I called her back and assured her everything would be fine.

She had some concerns about the flowers and the number of guests.

I know that this was a big deal, so I told her that the day of the party I would make sure everything would go as planned, as well as be on hand during the party to assure that things went smoothly.

She seemed pleased with that and thanked me profusely.

I just hope that everything went well.

After I finished the call, I went and made some dinner.

I thought back over what Madame Rita said and wondered if there was any truth to it.

How could she have known the stuff she did?

There's no way she could've.

I want to believe in it, I really do. But it's not logical.

I finished dinner, then got myself ready for bed.

It was going to be a busy three days.

I'm sure most of my work day will involve being in contact with Mrs. Cullen.

Sometimes it's hard to be in the position that I have. One little thing goes wrong and it sets off a chain of other mishaps.

I am confident in my ability to troubleshoot and I'm sure that my staff will be able to handle anything that could come up.

I got comfortable in my bed and tried to turn my mind off.

It was hard, so many thoughts were running through my mind.

Things that Madame Rita said to me and other things.

Is love really out there for me? Especially one that isn't jealous of my success.

I just want to find someone who will be my equal, or at least won't be mad about my job.

If I find someone who has a better job than me, or who is more successful than me I wouldn't be upset by that. I'd be supportive.

Sleep wasn't going to come easy for me.

I thought about that young couple at the carnival game. What a beautiful sight to see, the innocence of young love.

I can't figure out how that other man was involved in the younger man winning the prize, but it seemed like he was involved in it.

It was nice to see people helping others out.

Not many people do that anymore.

I snuggled up in my blanket and finally let sleep overtake me.

Once I got up, I went through my morning routine and then made my way to work.

It was going to be a busy day.

I called ahead and had my assistant Angela have things set out for me.

I needed to have the Cullen binder on my desk, as well as the flower samples also.

I stopped on my way in and got a coffee and a muffin.

I could've gotten that at the hotel, but I am partial to my Starbucks in the morning.

Besides, its the little things in life that make you happy.

Upon arriving at work, I had to deal with two members of my staff in a disagreement over how to place the tables for the Cullen party.

"Eric, what is the problem?" I asked as I walked into the conference room.

"Ms. Swan, Mike says that the Cullen table go one way and I say they go around the other way."

"If you would've have been paying attention at the meeting you both would have no problems. I gave you both detailed plans for the placement of the tables. I suggest you go back and get your binders and follow it to the letter. There is no room for arguments or mistakes."

How did such incompetence end up on my staff?

I didn't have time for this.

I walked towards my office and my assistant was waiting for me by my door.

"Isabella, Mrs. Cullen is in there waiting for you," Angela said.

"That's good, I'm sure she will tell Mike and Eric a thing or two," I huffed as I opened the door.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cullen."

"Morning, Ms. Swan. I've told you to call me Esme," she said with a smile.

"Sorry, Esme. What can I do for you?"

"I just want to be as hands on as I can. I want this party to be grand and I want my husband to be pleased."

"I'm sure he will be, Esme. Your ideas for the party were awesome and they are coming together nicely. I'm sure you will like what my staff has put together."

"It's a very important night for my sons, Emmett and Edward. My husband is announcing who will be taking over the position of CEO," she said.

"Oh, that must be hard to choose between two sons, I don't envy him on making that decision."

"I'm sure Carlisle will come to a good decision. He hasn't told me what he's going to do but I'm glad that my daughter has no interest in the business. She's a fashion designer."

"That is cool. You don't look old enough to have three grown children," I said with a smile. It was a genuine compliment. She really doesn't look that old.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"You're welcome, shall we go down to the Royal Swann Ballroom to see how its coming along?"

"Yes, let's go."

I led the way to the elevator and we rode down.

She chatted the whole way down.

She was quite the talker, but she wasn't annoying.

Once in the ballroom, she gasped as she took in everything.

"Oh, Isabella everything looks perfect, just as I imagined it would be,"she exclaimed.

"I'm glad it's to your liking."

"It is."

As we walked around, she smiled at how it all looked.

On every table the centerpiece was adorned with the Cullen Crest. Each placecard, held each guest's name and a little goody bag, for either male or female.

The head table up front had all the Cullen family and their guests.

I noticed that there were only seven seats, that meant that one of her son's was single.

The podium was also adorned with the Cullen crest.

She was really impressed with everything.

We went over the menu for the evening and we even had several cakes to taste.

I wanted to make sure that our bakers had the exact taste down.

Esme was very particular on the desserts that she chose and I wanted to make sure that they were the way she wanted them.

There was a Strawberry Tiramisu, and a black and white tuxedo cake with raspberry creme.

Lastly, we went over the wine list.

She chose several of our most expensive wines from a California winery as well as our best Cristal champagne.

Once we had everything pinned down, we went back up to my office.

"Ms. Swan, I want to thank you for all your expertise and your special touches that you have made."

"You're welcome. It's all a part of my job."

"You my dear have went above and beyond your job. You seem to take pride in your work, and that is rare in this day and age."

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"You're welcome," she said as she slipped on her coat.

"I'll see you at the party, Esme."

"Yes, I'll see you then. Oh, before I forget my daughter will be sending over your dress for the party. It is my gift to you."

"You don't have to do that, I do have my own dress," I said in protest.

"Nonsense dear, my daughter loves to give away the dresses she designs and I know this dress will be perfect for you. Please accept it and wear it the night of the party."

"Okay, I will. But it's really not necessary."

"I know, but it will make me happy," she said as she walked out the door.

I couldn't argue anymore with that.

I wanted to make her happy.

Later that afternoon a garment bag was delivered to my office.

Angela brought it in.

"Bella, this just came for you."

"Thank you," I said as I got up and came around my desk to take it from her.

I opened it and looked inside.

It was a long royal blue gown, that gathered on one shoulder.

Inside was a note,

"**Ms. Swan, my mother said that this shade of blue would accentuate your creamy skin tone, and that it would bring out your eyes. I'm looking forward to meeting you."**

**Sincerely,**

**A.M. Cullen**

I zipped the bag up and laid it over the chair.

Wow... what a beautiful dress. I couldn't wait to wear it, even though it wasn't necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review...:)

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

As I stood in front of the mirror trying to tame my hair, I thought about where in this city Bella could be. I've been all over the city. I went to restaurants, stores, a few local bars and I've even went to the dreaded mall.

My sister was happy that I went there, but I hated every second of it.

I haven't been to the numerous hotels and casinos.

But I did go back to the pier but I didn't have any luck. I'm almost ready to give up. Maybe she was just an illusion. That couldn't be since I have her pictures, and I did see her that day.

How can one person be so hard to find?

I really didn't want to go to this party. I wasn't in the mood. I would rather stay at my house and mope around.

But it's very important for me to be there.

We get to find out who will be the new CEO of the company.

You'd think I'd be happy about that, but I'm really not. I should be though.

I want someone to share it with, and I'm tired of going to these things alone.

As usual, mom will probably have the Cullen table up front, so that we are the center of attention.

That's all well and good when you are part of a couple, but when you are the only single one it sucks.

I hate being on display that way.

If I had Bella on my arm, I wouldn't mind it.

But alone, it is going to suck.

I was finally able to get my hair to look somewhat okay.

I grabbed my wallet and my keys, then headed out the door.

My mother expected us at the Tropicana early, so that we could greet the guests as they came in.

She was always such the hostess.

My sister takes after her, me I'd rather spend the evening at home either reading or playing my piano or doing anything other than be on display.

Getting into my car, I drove towards the Tropicana.

I had the radio on and every song made me think of Bella. I think I'm going crazy.

What if I never find her? What if I do and there's nothing there? What if there is?

I'm driving myself crazy with all these thoughts.

I need to get a hold of myself. My mother is expecting me to greet people too.

Pulling up into Valet parking, I handed the attendant my keys and walked into the hotel.

I walked to the Royal Swann ballroom, and found my mother waiting at the door.

"Edward, you looking dashing as always," she said as I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mom."

I tried to smile and be all into it, but my heart wasn't in it.

A few guests arrived and I wasn't overly friendly with them, and from the corner of my eye I could see my mother frowning at me.

Shit, this is so not going to be good.

After they went to sit down, my mother made her way back over to me.

"Edward, I saw how you were speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Volturi, and I am shocked at your attitude. They do not deserve to be spoken to the way you did. Get over this mood you are in. You are here to support your father. Put on a happy face and have a little fun," she admonished me.

"Yes, mother," I said with a smile.

Several more people arrived and I put my best foot forward and greeted them as my mother wanted me to.

Emmett also showed up to greet people, which also took the heat off of me.

Alice was so in her element; she was born to be a hostess. She could charm anyone.

It appeared that after forty-five minutes, everyone that was invited had shown up so we finally able to go to the table.

I noticed my mom looking around for someone.

"Mom, who are you looking for so intently?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan, she was supposed to be here," she replied.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere, she works here after all."

As we sat down, I finally realized how lonely tonight felt. Even in a crowded room, I feel alone. I wish I would've found someone to come to this with me.

I watched as everyone nibbled on hors d'oeuvres, but I wasn't really hungry.

I had a glass of champagne and a small piece of bruschetta.

I knew I should be eating more, but at the moment I didn't care.

I wanted this night to be over.

My mom put her hand on my arm and I looked over at her.

"Edward, do try to enjoy yourself. I know that you feel lonely, but I know that one day you will find the love of your life. I have a good feeling about it."

"Thanks mom," I said as I picked up another piece of bruschetta from my plate.

She smiled at me as she looked at the crowd of people.

My dad looked at both me and Emmett and smiled.

I couldn't help but wonder who is replacing my dad as CEO.

My mother said that after dinner was done that dad was going to give his speech.

Dinner was being served and I was glad, to me that meant the this evening would soon be over.

I wish my dad would make his speech right now, then I could go home and be with my grumpy self.

I watched as my mom and sister chatted away, and I watched the crowd. There were several people moving around and then there was a woman in a royal blue dress that kept walking around and checking on things. Maybe this was Ms. Swan that my mother was looking for, she had a nice body even though I have yet to see her face.

We continued our dinner as I leaned over to my mom and asked her if that was Ms. Swan.

She nodded and went back to talking to Alice.

Just as my father got up to speak, the mysterious woman in blue turned around.

Holyfuckingshit, I thought to myself.

The woman in blue was Bella and Bella was Ms. Swan, who helped my mother plan this party.

As I looked at her, her eyes briefly flickered to mine and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

I found her, and all I had to do was go to her and talk to her.

But I couldn't go anywhere.

I had to sit here and endure my dad's speech.

I prayed that she didn't just disappear.

I listened to my father speak.

"Friends, Family and Colleagues, it is with great pleasure that I stand before you and announce my retirement from Cullen Industrials. It has been a great career, but it is time for me to hand over the reins of the company. I want to thank each one of you for your support and enthusiasm for the company and for my family. It is with great honor to announce to you the new CEO's of the company, Edward and Emmett Cullen."

The crowd erupted in applause as my father continued on.

"It was hard to pick just one of my sons. I have been watching you both over time and I have seen how well you work together. So I decided that you both shall be in charge. It will work because you both are very good at what you do. I thank you all for coming and please continue to support Edward and Emmett."

He sat down as dessert was served.

I got up quickly from my seat and went in search of the woman with the blue dress.

I weaved through the tables and stopping to talk to various people as they offered their congratulations. I knew I couldn't be rude so I thanked them and tried to move on as quickly as I could.

I watched as she moved through the tables, she seemed to be making her way to the door.

I knew I needed to get to her, but I also knew that I had to mingle too.

"Edward, congratulations on your promotion."

I looked up to see Mr. Cope, one of the major department heads.

"Thank you, and how is your wife?" I asked trying to be polite.

"She's well. She was going to attend tonight, but the grandkids needed her."

I nodded and excused myself.

I completely lost sight of Bella.

Shit.

I made my way out of the ballroom and across the lobby stood Bella talking to someone.

I walked over there causally, and stood there mesmerized by her beauty and her voice.

She was even more beautiful than her pictures.

My throat went dry as I stood there and my palms were sweaty.

"Bella," I said quietly and she turned towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for the support for this story. Wow... your comments and reviews have been really great. :)

Here's the long awaited chapter.

Chapter 6

BPOV

As I was talking to Eric, trying to figure out what he was whining about. He's the reason I was late getting to the Cullen party.

It seems that he was having a lover's spat with Mike and needed to vent to someone.

As I was standing there with him, someone behind me said my name.

I turned around and my breath hitched.

He was the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on.

How did Edward Cullen know my name and what did he want with me?

Recovering my composure, I looked up at him.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Um.. yes. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment," he said.

"Okay, what about? Did something not go well at the party?"

"No, the party was wonderful. This is more of a personal matter," he said as he looked down at his hands.

I looked at Eric and he excused himself.

"Okay, go ahead."

"T..this isn't going to make any sense. God knows I don't believe anything that this woman said, b..but I want to tell you about it. See the other day I went to the pier and we went to see this psychic and she told me that I would find something and not to throw it away. That if I threw it away, I'd regret it," he said as he fidgeted with his fingers.

It was cute how he was stuttering and looking all nervous.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"W..well, the thing I found is you."

"What?" I said rather loudly.

He pulled out a folded strip of paper and open it. He turned it towards me, and I saw that it was my pictures.

I wondered what happened to those.

"I found these when I got my pictures out and I kept them. I looked for you," he admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"I felt a connection to you. It was as if you had me mesmerized."

I laughed nervously.

"I know it sounds crazy, and unbelievable. I don't believe Madame Rita."

"You saw her too. I went there also. She said a lot of things to me too. I don't really believe what she said, but now I'm not sure."

"I know this will sound crazy, but would you like to go get coffee with me?"

"Yes, that sounds great," I said as he led me through the lobby.

As we walked outside, he took off his suit jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

I caught a whiff of his cologne, mmm... he smelled so good.

"Thank you," I said looking up into his emerald green eyes.

He handed the attendant his ticket and he scurried off to retrieve the car.

We stood close together, his hand was on my lower back and I could feel this electric current running through my body.

A few moments later, the attendant pulled up with a black Aston Martin.

Edward opened the door for me and helped me get in with my dress.

What a gentleman.

He smiled at me as he closed the door, then he tipped the attendant and ran around the front of the car.

He got in and drove off towards wherever we were going.

"I hope Starbucks is okay with you," he said.

Is this guy for real?

"Starbucks is perfect," I said with a smile.

It was quiet in the car, just the sound of the tires on the road.

"Did Madame Rita tell you your name without you telling her it?" he asked.

"Yes, she did. I found that to be unbelievable."

"Me too, she also knew I was the skeptic in my group."

"Yeah she knew that about me too," I said with a laugh.

"Bella, this all seems unreal to me. But I can't deny the pull I feel towards you."

"I feel it too."

"She had a lot to say about my past relationship, of how I wanted someone to want me for me not my name or how much money I had. I have always felt like the fifth wheel with my family."

"I would never be like that," I whispered.

He smiled, so I knew he heard me.

"Yeah, she said a lot about my relationships too. How I always seem to find people who are jealous of my success."

"I'd never be that way," he mused.

I smiled at him.

He smiled at me too.

"She told me that the relationship that is coming will be what I've been searching for," I said quietly.

"Yeah, she said something like that to me too."

We were both quiet for a few minutes as he drove.

Could it be possible this is who she was referring to?

He pulled into Starbucks and got out of the car.

Before I could even reach for the door handle, he had the door open and was helping me out.

"Thank you," I said blushing as he placed his hand on my back.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

As we walked in, we found a table in the back, he pulled the chair out for me and I sat down.

"Do you know what you'd like?" he asked.

"Just a regular coffee with two sugars, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I watched him walk towards the counter.

I won't lie, I looked at his ass in those pants. Very nice.

He came back a few minutes later with our coffee.

He sat across from me and we both were a bit nervous.

"Congratulations by the way," I said.

"Thank you. So how old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-five in September; You?" I asked.

"I'll be twenty-five in June."

We both smiled at each other.

"What were you like growing up?" I asked.

"I was a nerd. I had glasses and liked to read. I got beat up a lot. What were you like?"

"I was shy, liked to hide in a book, and that's about it."

"Where did you grow up?" he asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

I couldn't help but watch the way his lips looked as he took a drink.

I thought of how they would feel against mine.

"Um.. I grew up in New York City, but then we moved here," I said quickly. "You?"

"I grew up in Chicago, and then moved here shortly after graduation."

"I like living here, it's not as crazy as NYC, but it has the same feeling."

"Yeah, it feels somewhat like Chicago to me too."

We shared another smile, it was like we were made for each other.

I'm not sure if I believe in all that fate stuff, but it feels right being here with him.

We continued talking about hobbies, movies and music; and before we knew it, it was nearly midnight.

"Bella, I should drive us back to the hotel. It's nearly midnight," he said.

"I didn't realize it was so late."

"Me either," he said with a laugh.

"I had a lot of fun talking to you, Edward."

"Me too, Bella," he said as we stood up.

He put his jacket back around my shoulders and he led me out the door.

Once we reached his car, he opened the door and helped me into it.

He got in and started back toward the hotel.

It was silent in the car, but not an uncomfortable silence.

Pulling up to the hotel parking garage, he once again opened my door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I placed my hand in his.

"Your welcome, beautiful," he said shyly.

I blushed even more.

I told him where my car was and we walked towards it.

"Thank you for the coffee," I said as I stood by the door of my car.

"Your welcome. Thank you for coming with me," he said and then he laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Us, we are grown adults and we are just as bad as shy, awkward teenagers," he said with a blush.

"Yeah, true."

We stood there for a few moments saying nothing, just looking at each other.

"Um.. would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?" he asked shyly looking down at his hands.

"Yes, I would like too," I said smiling at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Great, would tomorrow night be too soon?" he said with a smirk.

"No, tomorrows great."

I pulled out my card and went to give it to him, but then pulled it back as I searched for a pen.

"This has my work number as well as my cell number," I said as I added my home number.

I handed him the card and our hands touched, again the same electric current ran through me as we touched.

He must have felt it too because he smiled too.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at the card.

He put it in his wallet, as he took out his own card, and scribbled his home number on it too.

"I'll call you in the morning, beautiful," he said handing me the card.

"Okay, I look forward to it."

He opened my car door, then he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward," I said as I got in the car.

As I drove away, I realized that I still had his jacket.

I smiled to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I woke up and jumped in the shower. I couldn't wait to call Bella and set up our date.

I'm not sure where I'll take her, but I couldn't wait to be alone with her again.

I have never felt this way about anyone.

Once I finished with my shower, I made something for breakfast. I wanted to call her but I didn't want to wake her up.

I wasn't sure how early she went to work.

As I was finishing my breakfast, someone was knocking on the door.

I knew the knock, it was Alice.

I walked to the door.

"Hello sister of mine, how are you this beautiful day?" I said as I opened the door.

"Who are you and where is my mopey brother?"

"I'm over it. Everything is right in my world, Ali," I said with a smile.

"Okay. Where did you go last night?"

"I found Bella and we went for coffee. She's perfect for me."

"What? You found her on your own."

"Yes, and I even asked her out."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Edward. Where are you going to take her?" she asked.

"Shit, I didn't think of that yet."

"When is the date?" she asked.

"Tonight."

"Edward, you mean you don't have a clue of where you're taking her?"

"No, I'll just wing it."

"Brother of mine, you don't just wing a first date. You plan. You're in luck that I have time this morning to help you," she said as she shook her head.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Don't mention it, but you do owe me," she said laughing.

"Okay."

"You take her to a nice dinner and then you take her to the pier since it is what basically brought you together. You can ride the bumper cars, win her a stuffed animal, share some cotton candy, and kiss her as the sun sets," she says with a smile.

"That sounds really good. Where should I take her to dinner?"

"I think you should take her to Sonsie, you know the place where _'Luck Love Live'_ is the motto."

"That's perfect, Alice."

"You owe me big."

"I know. Thank you, sis."

"Your welcome, big brother. What would you do without me?"

"I'm sure I'd think of something," I laugh as I ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, you'd probably take her to the bar at the corner or something."

"Ha ha, you're lucky I love your ideas."

"Okay so what time is the date?"

"Not sure yet, I have to call her," I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Great, call her and I'll get out of your way. Just make sure you take her flowers."

"I will, but I'm not getting roses."

"Who said anything about roses? I said flowers."

"Bye Alice."

"See ya."

She finally left. I was grateful for her ideas but I was anxious to call Bella.

I wasn't nervous about calling her, just anxious to set the time for our date.

I haven't been on a date in a long time. But I'm sure it all still works the same.

I picked up my phone and dialed her home number. I figured she would maybe still be there.

It rang several times before she answered.

"Good Morning, Bella. I hope you are having a good morning."

"Great, I was just wondering if I can pick you up at 6 for our date?"

"Okay, I will see you then. Bye."

She said that she would text me her address in a little bit.

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face.

I called Sonsie and made a reservation for us and then I went about my day.

I knew that I wanted to be ready to leave by five, so that I could stop at the florist on the way to Bella's.

As I went through my day I thought about what kind of flowers I would get for her.

I didn't want the traditional roses or carnations, so maybe I would go with a variety of daisies.

I read once that giving daisies on the first date will leave an everlasting impression on the woman.

That is exactly what I want to do, I want to leave a lasting impression on her. I want there to be a second and third date as well. But more than anything, I think I want forever with Bella.

I took out my clothes for the date.

Since Sonsie was a casual, laid back place, I decided to go with jeans and a button down shirt. I think I'd go with my green one.

I decided to text Bella and let her know to go casual with her dress for the evening.

I was nervous, but not overly nervous.

I'm sure that everything will go great, since we talked and got along great.

I worked from home today. Going over various contracts and getting things in order since next week both Emmett and I will be moving to our new offices.

As co- Ceo's, I don't think much will change in how we do things. Just a bigger responsibilities, and more meetings.

I loved that Bella wasn't interested in my new title at work.

She was supportive, but not over the moon like Kate would've been. Kate was all about titles and money.

The day seemed to go by fast, which I was glad about.

I couldn't wait to spend time with Bella.

My sister called while I was getting dressed. She wanted to remind me to be a gentleman.

I told her that I always was one.

I finished getting dressed, put my wallet in my pocket and grabbed my keys.

I headed out the door and went to the florist.

I picked out the assortment of daisies and paid for them.

Walking back to my car, I worried about whether Bella would like what I had planned for the date or not.

Why did I let Alice tell me what to do for the date?

What if Bella found it not fun?

But wait, she was at the pier that day too, so maybe she will enjoy something like that.

I don't know where this sudden burst of nervousness is coming from, after all I'm confident in who I am and in my job. I was never nervous when I took Kate out.

Why is it different with Bella?

I never used to think this way.

I wonder if it means something and since when did I second guess myself.

As I pulled up to Bella's house, it suddenly dawned on me why it was so different.

Bella means more to me than Kate ever did, and that is why I can't fuck this up.

I have never wanted to spend my life with someone, more than I do now.

I wanted forever with Bella and I would make damn sure that it happened.

I got out of the car and walked to her door with a confident smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy their date... :) leave reviews...

Thanks for reading and supporting this story..

Chapter 8

BPOV

As I put the finishing touches on my hair, I heard a knock at the door.

Pulling on my converse shoes, I went to the door.

I opened it and saw Edward standing there in his dark jeans and holding a bouquet of assorted daisies.

It was enough to make me swoon.

Wow... I thought he looked hot in a tux, damn he totally looks hotter in casual attire.

"Hello Beautiful," he said as he handed me the bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Edward," I said blushing.

He reached his hand up and trailed his fingertips along my cheek.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"The flowers are beautiful. Thank you. Would you like to come in while I put these in water and grab my jacket?"

"Sure."

I moved aside so he could come in.

I was nervous to have him there, but in other ways it felt right too.

I walked into the kitchen to get a vase and he stood in the doorway watching me.

"You have a beautiful home, Bella," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you. I like it."

We walked back out to the living room, where I placed his flowers on the coffee table and went to pick up my jacket.

"Oh, I have your jacket from last night," I said walking to my closet.

I reached in and then turned to him.

"Here you are," I said handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said as he took it and laid it on the chair as he took my jacket from me.

He helped me put it on and he started to zip it for me, but I shooed his hands away.

He laughed and it was a beautiful sound.

"Thank you," I said looking up into his eyes.

"Your welcome. Did I tell you how beautiful this color blue looks on you?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, it looks deliciously beautiful on you," he whispered as he leaned close to my ear.

My breath hitched at his closeness and I murmured a quiet thank you.

He reached for the door and led me through it.

He checked to make sure that it was locked before he led me to his car.

He opened the door for me and I thanked him.

He smiled and went around the front and got in.

He drove off and it was quiet but not uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Noticing that we are heading in the direction of the pier.

"We are going to dinner at Sonsie, and then to the pier. Is that okay?" he asked a little unsure of himself.

"Yes, that's fine. I love the pier," I said with a smile.

"Cool," he said with a smile on his face.

I looked over at him as he drove. He really was a handsome man.

He had bronze/brown hair, that is everywhere. Some people would find it messy but I think it looks hot on him. He has the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

He looked over at me while I was looking at him, and I looked away quickly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. He knew I was checking him out.

It went that way the rest of the drive, both of us stealing glances at each other when we weren't talking.

We made it to the restaurant and he parked the car.

He got out and came to open my door.

He took my hand to help me out, I thought he'd let go but he didn't. He held my hand as we walked to the restaurant.

Once inside he told the hostess his name and we were led to a table.

He pulled out my chair for me and waited for me to sit down so he could push it in for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome."

"May I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked looking at him.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I'll have an iced tea with lemon on the side please."

"I'll have the same, thank you," he said as his eyes were locked on mine.

The waitress left to get our drinks, and we talked about our day.

"Did you have a lot of work to do today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had to set up a few conferences at the hotel, and book a few shows for the casino. What about you?"

"Not much today, since I have to transfer my office next week. So basically tie up loose ends and then I went over some contracts."

"That's good. Are you excited about being co-CEO?"

"Yeah, but scared as hell. I don't want to mess up anything."

"Edward, I don't think you will. Your father obviously believes you can handle it," I said as I put my hand on his and gave it a little squeeze.

He smiled at me as the waitress brought our iced teas.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, we'd like the house salad for two, and the cheeseburger burger pizza," Edward said.

As the waitress left, Edward looked up at me.

"Was that okay that I ordered for us? I'm sorry, I should've asked you first."

"It's fine, Edward. I was actually thinking about pizza. So you did great," I said looking at him.

"Okay," he said as he took my hand in his.

It felt so right sitting there with him holding my hand in his; it felt comfortable.

"Why don't we play twenty questions while we wait for our food?"

"Sure, that sounds fun," he said. "You start since it was your idea."

"Fine. What is your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip. What's yours?" he asked.

"Mine is Strawberry."

"What is your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green," I said with a blush. "Yours?"

"Blue."

He actually smirked at me.

The waitress brought our salad over and asked if there was anyone else we needed.

"Just two more iced teas, please," Edward said.

She brought our tea right over as we started to eat our salads.

"What was your favorite toy to play with as a child?" I asked.

"I loved to play a etch-o-sketch," he said with a smile. "You?"

"I liked to play with cars."

"Really?" he asked as our pizza was delivered.

"Yeah, I liked them."

"That's cool."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"No, I'm an only child. You?"

"I have a brother, Emmett and a sister, Alice," he said.

"I think I met Alice at the pier," I said looking at him.

"Yeah, she mentioned that when I showed her your pictures."

"It's weird how fate was working to bring us together, even though we don't really believe in fate."

"Yeah, that is weird," he said with a smirk.

We ate and took turns asking each other questions.

When we were done, he paid the bill and we left for the pier.

We were going to get dessert at the restaurant but decided we could get something at the pier.

We decided to walk down to the pier.

As we walked he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't mind at all, I liked being close to him.

Once we were at the pier, we decided to go on the bumper cars.

He bought our tickets and we stood in line waiting to go on the ride.

It was our turn to go and he helped me in the car, and made sure that I was buckled in.

Then he went and got himself in a car.

The ride started and every time I moved he was right there bumping into me.

I was laughing and trying to drive out of his way, but he was much better at bumper cars than me.

As the ride ended, he was already up and out of his car before I even had my seatbelt off.

He helped me out and we laughed together as we walked down the pier.

It was fun being at the pier with someone instead of being alone.

We walked passed Madame Rita's and we shared a smile.

We found our way to the picture booth and again we smiled at each other.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

He got in and pulled me to sit in his lap, he deposited the money and we waited for the first picture to be taken.

He put his head on my shoulder and we smiled as the camera took our picture.

The next one we made a silly face and then the next one we looked at each other.

It was the last one and we weren't sure what to do, so right before it flashed I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He looked at me leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I felt so much at this moment, I wasn't sure how to process all of the emotions running through me.

I'm sure he felt them too.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and the overwhelming support of this story. Hope you enjoy the rest of their date.

Chapter 9

EPOV

As she sat in my lap, I thought about how good it felt to have her there. It felt as if she were made for me.

She surprised the hell out of me when she kissed my cheek. It was the first time that anyone has done something like that and it felt perfect.

All of these feelings were new to me.

I never felt anything like this with Kate. But with Bella, everything felt different.

We stood there waiting for our pictures, I held her around the waist.

She fit so perfectly in my arms and she felt so right being there.

Finally our pictures were done and I reached for them, we looked so good together.

I showed them to her and she smiled.

I folded them in half and ripped them, I gave her the top half and I kept the one of her kissing my cheek.

We walked along and then I stopped at the carnival games.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

"I'm going to win you a stuffed animal," I said with a smirk.

"Edward, I don't need a stuffed animal."

"I know you don't but I want to win you one."

She just looked at me with a small smile.

I paid the attendant and got ready to throw the balls.

She leaned up on her tippy toes and brushed her lips against my cheek.

"What's that for?" I asked with a smirk.

"For luck," she said with a smile.

She moved to stand next to me as I threw the ball, knocking all the pins down.

The attendant said that if I could do that two more times, I'd be able to win my lady a big stuffed animal.

I looked over at her and she just smiled at me.

I picked up the next ball and threw it, knocking them all down again.

She just giggled at my side.

"Alright, let's see you can do it again," the attendant taunted.

"I think you can do it, Edward."

"Do you want to kiss my other cheek for luck?" I asked giving her a lopsided smirk.

"Sure, if you think it will help."

"It will."

She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed my other cheek.

I loved when she did that, because I could smell her shampoo and feel her body closer to mine.

It was a nice and comfortable feeling.

I picked up the ball and threw it, once again knocking every pin down.

She squealed and jumped up and down.

"I knew you could do it, Edward."

"It was your kisses that did it, Bella."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes at me.

"What would you like?" I asked her.

"You choose," she said looking at me.

I looked at the selection and decided on the giant panda.

I handed it to her and she laughed.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Your welcome," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

We walked on down the pier, and talked quietly.

"Bella, do you want me to take the bear back to the car?" I asked noticing it was hard to walk with it.

"Um.. if you want to, but you don't have to."

"I don't mind, baby," I said taking the bear from her. "I'll be right back."

As I walked, I realized that I called her baby. She didn't say anything, and I don't think she really minded.

I felt so comfortable with her and I've never felt that way with anyone so quickly.

I got to the car and put the bear in the backseat.

I ran back to where she was and she was looking towards the water.

I slipped my arms around her waist, putting my head on her shoulder and I whispered, "a penny for your thoughts."

"Mmm... they're not worth that much," she said quietly.

"Your thoughts are worth more than that."

She giggled.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked her.

"Um... maybe get some cotton candy."

"That sounds good," I said as I unwrapped my arms from her waist, and I took her hand in mine.

I marvelled at how well her hand fit in mine.

As we walked towards the cotton candy trailer, the sun was just beginning to set.

I wasn't ready for our date to end.

I wanted it to last forever, but I knew that was impossible.

When it was our turn, I got us the large bag of the sugary confection. I couldn't wait to taste it on her lips.

We walked down to the pier and I stood next to her as I opened the bag. I reached in and got some of the cotton candy.

I held it up to her lips and she opened her mouth for me.

Closing her lips around the sweet candy, she licked her bottom lip and then smiled at me.

I could feel my pants tightening a little bit more.

She reached in and took a bit of the candy, then she held it up to me.

I took it from her fingers and smiled at the taste of the sugary goodness.

She giggled as I smiled at her.

"Why does this taste so good?" I asked as I pulled off some more and held it up to her.

"I don't know, but it's so good," she said taking it from my fingers as she lightly bit my finger.

I growled and pulled her to me, slowly I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her.

I felt her hands slide up into my hair, holding me closer to her.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes to see if she wanted me to stop.

But seeing nothing, I leaned in again and captured her lips.

This time I felt her tongue against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to her.

Our tongues massaged one anothers as we deepened the kiss.

She tasted of sugar and I wanted more of her, but I didn't want to push too far.

We pulled away after a few minutes to catch our breath.

I leaned my forehead against hers and murmured wow.

"Yeah," she said.

I held her in my arms and she laid her head against my chest.

She felt so perfect in my arms. I never wanted to let her go, but I knew we couldn't stay here forever.

I lifted her face up to look at mine, and she looked tired.

"I guess I better take you home," I said reluctantly.

She nodded as I let her go to take a hold of her hand.

We walked quietly back to my car, both of us lost in thoughts.

I knew I wanted to ask her out again, but I didn't want her to say no.

Once we reached the car, I opened the door for her and she said thank you.

I got in the car and she didn't say anything or look at me.

I started the car as I thought about the evening, I don't think I did anything wrong.

Maybe the kiss was a bit much, but she seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.

The silence between us was usually comfortable, but not this time. This time it felt all wrong.

I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I figured it would best be done once we got to her house.

So I sat there in silence with my thoughts racing.

Once or twice I caught her looking at me and I smiled at her.

She returned the smile, so she wasn't really mad at me; if she was mad at all.

Finally pulling up to her house, I turned the car off and turned to her.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" I asked as she turned to look at me.

I could see the look of worry in her eyes.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm scared, Edward. I have never felt this intensely for someone before. I don't want to get hurt the way I got hurt with Benjamin."

"I feel the same way you do. These feelings I'm having for you are so intense and I've never felt them for anyone before, not even Kate."

"So you feel the same way for me?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I do," I said as I reached across to cup her cheek in my hand.

She smiled at me.

"Is that all, Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah that was it. I'm glad we are on the same page."

"Me too, beautiful. Next time don't be afraid to talk to me about anything okay?"

"Okay," she said with a smile.

She was so beautiful and I was glad that I didn't do anything to upset her.

We got out of the car and I carried the huge bear to the door.

I sat him down as I took her hands in mine.

"I had a great time tonight, Bella."

"I did too. Thank you for everything."

"Will you go out with me again?" I asked holding my breath, hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Yes, I'll go out with you again."

"Cool, I'll call you to set up when okay?"

"Great," she said looking up at me.

"May I kiss you again?" I asked.

"Yes," she said looking into my eyes.

I leaned over and captured her lips in mine.

It was a soft and gentle kiss as she slipped her arms around my neck.

Leaning her head to the side, I deepened the kiss causing her to moan and tug at the back of my hair.

I pulled away and hugged her to me.

"I hate to say goodnight, but I know its getting late."

"Yeah, I don't want to say goodnight either," she laughed.

"But, I guess we have too."

"Yeah," she said as she went to open her door.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said as I placed a quick kiss on her lips and handed her the bear.

"Goodnight Edward," she said as she went inside.

I walked to my car with the biggest smile on my face.

I couldn't wait for the next date.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may make you laugh, and may make you swoon a little bit at how sweet Edward can be.

Leave reviews. Thanks.

Chapter 10

BPOV

As I laid in bed, I thought over the date. Everything was perfect from the start of the evening to the kiss on the pier, but then I had to ruin it by my over thinking things.

I need to realize that not all men are like Benjamin. Edward already said that he'd be happy and supportive of my job, and I know that I'd be the same for him.

But I was really afraid of my intense feelings for him.

I've never felt this way about anyone, but at least he feels the same way about me.

I know I shouldn't overthink everything, but it's in my nature to think it all through. My dad is like that, and that's where I get it from.

My mom is somewhat of a free spirit, doing whatever feels right at the moment. I'm glad I'm not like that, if I was like her, I'd never have the job that I have.

She couldn't deal well with all the stress, and the structure. Sure, there's room for creative freedom but there's a lot of doing it the way the customer wants it, and my mom wouldn't do well in that situation.

She's an interesting character for sure, but she's my mom.

I finally quieted my thoughts and let sleep over take me.

I woke up to my alarm blaring, so I turned it off and then got up.

It was bright and sunny outside.

I went to shower and get ready for my day.

It wasn't a busy day, but I did have some work to do.

After my shower, I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and I saw the panda that Edward won for me.

I had to laugh because it was so huge, I don't know where I'm going to put it.

But I won't throw it away, Edward got it for me and its special.

Edward is so sweet and kind. I can't help but wonder if he's real? or am I going to wake up and this be a dream?

I can't wait for our next date.

I think I will suggest having a picnic.

It would be fun.

We could just be together, eat and talk. Maybe kiss some more.

I decided to call him and see what he thought of the idea.

The phone didn't ring long before he answered.

He asked how I was and I told him I was doing good. He sounded happy so early in the morning.

He told how much he enjoyed our date and he couldn't wait to go out again.

Of course, I said I felt the same way.

I told him my idea about a picnic and he was totally on board with it.

Which made me happy, because whenever I suggested things to Benjamin he would never take my suggestions.

We always did what he wanted to, but Edward was definitely different.

We talked for a bit more before both of us needed to go to work.

He said that he would text me throughout the day.

I went to work and had to schedule various meetings with my staff for the next few events.

I made sure to put Mike and Eric on separate events.

Throughout the morning, I did receive random texts from Edward.

The first one was my favorite, it said:

"**Bella, every second that ticks by I miss your smile more and E.**

Could he get any more sweeter than that?

Around lunchtime my assistant brought in a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Who are these from?" I asked her as she laid them on the desk.

"Not sure, but there is a card."

I took the card and opened it.

"_Thank you for all that you did with the party. I look forward to working alongside you again. You're are truly a professional and it's refreshing to see such a young person who takes pride in their work. It is so rare in this day and age. -Sincerely, Esme Cullen._

Wow, I never expected to get flowers for doing my job.

That was very nice of her.

I would send her a thank you card.

Sometimes clients send things to me after I plan their events, and I have Angela send out a thank you card.

But I think since I am seeing her son, that I'd send out the card.

Oh God, what will she think of me dating Edward?

Will she like that or not?

I don't know what to think of that.

She seems really nice, but I'm not sure how she will feel about me and her son.

The day went good.

I had my teams in place for the events, and I even had several big names lined up for the concert series for the hotel.

I think my boss will pleased that I was able to get Kid Rock to perform here during the summer.

I was surprised that when I called to speak to his agent, that she said that I could speak with him myself.

That was totally cool and unexpected.

It was relatively easy to speak to him, and he was really honored to do the show.

Edward texted me a few more times during the day and each time they made me smile.

He was beyond sweet.

I hope that I don't mess this relationship up, not that I messed up my last one, but Edward seems like a keeper.

I've never been attracted to someone so fast as I was to Edward.

It's like we were made for each other and that we've been waiting for each other for a long time.

As I was gathering my things to go home, Mike and Eric barged in my door.

Angela tried to stop them, but they were a little much. Both of them were whining dramatically.

"Bella, I tried to keep them out," Angela said.

"It's fine. What is the problem, boys?" I said.

"Isabella, why are Mikey and me on different projects? You know we like to work together," Eric whined as Mike nodded in agreement.

"Listen, you both were having your little lover's spat the other night at the Cullen party, making me late for it, and I do not appreciate ever being late to an event. Do you realize how unprofessional that looks on my part?"

"Yes, Isabella," Mike said. "But..."

I had enough, I was the boss and they were going to hear what I had to say.

"That's enough. I am your boss and if you both want to continue working on my staff, you will do as I say. For now you will work on different projects and if I don't like your work performance I will separate you permanently. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan," they both said.

I hated being the bitch, but sometimes you just had to lay down the law.

They left my office bickering back and forth.

I shook my head as I grabbed my bag and walked out of my office.

"Goodnight Angela," I called over my shoulder as I walked to the elevator.

I just hope the rest of this week goes by quickly, and with no more drama.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

This week has been really long and tedious. We had to move everything from our old offices to the new ones and then we had to go over the accounts and delegate out the ones we didn't want.

Then we went over the duties each of us would do.

It should be easy, but we never knew how much work it would entail.

My brother was good at some things, and I was good at the other stuff.

So it was easy to see what I'd be doing compared to what Emmett would do.

I made sure to text Bella throughout each day.

I didn't want to break my word to her.

Each day that passed, I got more excited for our picnic date.

Bella said that she would bring the food since it was her idea.

I told her that would be fine on one condition, that I would bring wine and dessert.

I knew exactly what I was going to bring for dessert, chocolate dipped strawberries.

Mmm... just the thought of kissing Bella after feeding her a strawberry dipped in milk chocolate.

Damn, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"You okay over there, bro?" Emmett asked as he chuckled.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking."

"Hmm... must be some pretty hot thoughts. Is it about that woman you went out with? Was she hot? Did you fuck her already?"

My brother, the crass asshole.

"Don't be rude. Bella is none of your business and yes she is hot, and no I did not fuck her," I said.

When I make love to Bella will be no one's business but mine.

"Too bad you didn't fuck her, maybe then you wouldn't be such a pain in the ass," he said as he went out the door.

He could be such an ass at times. I don't know how any woman puts up with him.

I made sure to get most of my work done so that I would have nothing to take home with me for the weekend.

Emmett tried to give me some of his work, since he wasn't done.

But I told him I worked really hard on getting my stuff done, that I wasn't carrying his stuff too.

He whined but eventually took the files home with him.

I sent a quick text to Bella as I was leaving work, and told her I would pick her up about noon tomorrow.

She sent a text back saying that would be great.

I went home made dinner and ordered the strawberries.

I hoped that Bella would love, maybe I should've asked her if she's allergic to strawberries.

I sent her a quick text asking her and she sent me a text back saying that she's not allergic and that she actually loves strawberries. She said she isn't allergic to anything.

That's good to know.

She makes me smile even when just saying little things.

We fit together so well and I want to see her more. There is definitely something there, and we've only kissed a few times.

But I can tell that the feelings are there.

I made some dinner and did some of the things I needed to do around the house.

I couldn't wait to invite her over to dinner one day.

My sister called to tell me to be a gentleman on my date, she doesn't want me to screw it up.

As if I would, I want to hold on to Bella as long as I can, hopefully forever.

I got myself ready for bed and then sent a quick text to Bella telling her how much I was looking forward to our date.

She texted back and said that she was also looking forward to our date.

Once in my bed, I thought about Bella and how much I am attracted to her.

She was perfect for me and I couldn't wait for our date.

I fell asleep and the next thing I heard was my alarm going off.

I hopped out of bed and went to take a shower.

I had to stop and pick up the strawberries and then head to Bella's

I couldn't wait to get there.

I wanted to spend time with her alone.

After picking up the strawberries, I drove to her house.

I parked the car and sprinted to her door.

I knocked and she opened the door, pretty quickly.

"Hi Bella," I said as I lean in and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she breathed.

She picked up the picnic basket, which I promptly took from her.

She told me where the park was that was close by.

I wrapped my arm around her as I walked us to my car.

Opening the door, I helped her inside.

"Thank you,"she said quietly.

I drove to the park and when we parked, I got out of the car and went to help her out of the car.

I grabbed the picnic basket, the strawberries and the blanket.

All Bella had to do was find the place she wanted to have our picnic.

She found the place and I spread out the blanket and was putting out the food.

She brought some pasta salad, some chicken, some fruit and cheese.

We sat and talked for a little bit as we ate.

After we were done eating, Bella leaned back against my chest.

As nuzzled her neck, I leaned in close to her ear and whispered;

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

She trembled as I continued on.

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place_.

I nuzzled her earlobe and I heard her breath hitch.

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent._

After I finished she turned in my arms and kissed me. Her kiss was soft and gentle as I held her around the waist.

She pulled away, looking into my eyes. I could see so much in them.

"Thank you, Edward. That was beautiful. I love that poem," she said as I leaned in and captured her lips again.

She parted her lips for me and I slipped my tongue inside.

She tasted sweet and I couldn't get enough of her, and it was only our second date.

I pulled away, "Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yes, please."

She was so sweet and beautiful. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her. I know it's too early to think about that, but I feel it. She's the one for me.

I pulled the lid off of the strawberries and took one out.

I held it up to her lips and watched as she took a bite.

She moaned as she chewed.

Damn, if that sound didn't go straight to my cock. I could feel it straining against my pants.

She took the strawberry from me and held it up for me.

I took a big bite of it as I nipped her finger.

"Edward," she murmured.

I pulled her closer to me as I kissed her lips, gently I laid her down on the blanket as we kissed.

Our tongues tangling together as her hands gripped the back of my hair.

My hands were on her waist, and I so wanted to slip my hands under her shirt but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

I pulled away to breathe, but my lips never left her skin. I moved them to the side of her neck and kissed down her collarbone.

I loved all the little moans that passed her lips as she moved against me.

I moaned too as she came in contact with the bulge in my pants.

I swear I heard her growl, but that could've been me.

I felt her hand slide down my back as I continued kissing her lips as I ground my hips into her.

"Fuck," I murmured against her lips. She felt so good underneath me.

Her hands clutched onto my back as we kissed.

I slowly moved my hand up her side and I moved my hand over her breast.

She moaned slightly louder as my fingertips grazed her nipple.

I pulled back to look into her eyes, and I saw nothing but desire reflected in them.

I was afraid that she would hate me for my roaming hands.

I kissed her lips again as the rain started to fall.

"Shit," I mumbled as I stood up and helped Bella up.

I gathered everything as fast as I could and we started running towards my car.

By the time we reached my car, we were soaked.

I put the stuff in the backseat, then I turned to look at Bella and she was laughing at me.

Her laughter was contagious as I started to laugh to as we got in the car.

"Bella, I'm sorry you got all wet."

"Why are you apologizing? Did you make it rain?"

I shook my head.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about," she said as she kissed my lips.

She tasted of strawberries, rain, and Bella.

My favorites.

Her hair was hanging in her eyes as I moved it off her face.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome, beautiful."

I started the car as I drove back to her house.

Pulling into the driveway, I turned the car off and we sat there. I really didn't want our date to be over.

"Edward, would you like to come in for coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be great," I said as I got out of the car.

I ran over to her side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

We walked hand in hand to her door.

**A/N... the poem Edward recites... is She walks in Beauty by Lord Byron... hope you enjoyed a sweet-ward.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading... Just to let you all know all of our stories are also posted on TWCS. :)

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

As I opened the door, I led us into the living room and then I went to the linen closet to get some towels.

Walking back, I couldn't believe that it rained on our date.

Edward was standing there dripping wet in my living room.

I handed him as towel and he started to dry his dripping hair as I tried to dry myself some.

"I'm going to get some dry clothes. I'll be right back, and I'll see if I have anything for you. I may have a sweatshirt and a pair of sweats that my dad left here."

"That would be good," he said as I walked away.

I walked to my bedroom thinking about what I would put on.

I decided to put my pj's on and just be comfortable.

As I slide on my t-shirt and sweats, I look for the sweats and shirt for Edward.

My dad left them here awhile ago, and I think they will fit him.

I left my room and walked into the living room, Edward was standing there waiting for me.

"Sorry I took so long."

"You didn't take too long," he said with a smile.

"Here, I think these might fit you. The bathroom is right through there," I said pointing the way to the bathroom.

"Thanks."

I watched him walk towards the bathroom, and then I went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

I pulled out the tray, the cream and the sugar, and found two cups from the cabinet.

I took out some cookies and put them on a plate.

As I waited for the coffee to finish brewing, I thought back to our kisses on the blanket. They were soft and gentle, and filled with passion.

I have never been this open and carefree with anyone.

Edward is just different than anyone I've met before.

He seems to be a very caring person, and he knows what its like to be hurt.

I thought about the way his voice sounded as he recited the poem. It was soft and sexy.

It brought shivers down my spine, and just thinking of it I can feel those same shivers.

I poured the coffee and carried the tray into the living room, just as Edward came out from the bathroom.

The sweats were a bit short, but the shirt fit well. He'd only have to wear them till his clothes were dry.

"Bella, where would you like me to put these?" he said holding out his clothes.

"I can take them and put them in the dryer," I said as I reached for the clothes.

"Thanks," he said as he sat down on the couch.

I went to put them in the dryer along with my clothes.

I walked back into the living room and he was sitting there with a thoughtful look on his face.

I sat next to him and he smiled up at me.

"Would you like cream in your coffee?" I asked as I looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Um.. no, just some sugar," he replied looking into my brown eyes.

After putting in the sugar, I gave him his cup and our fingers touched.

We both smiled at the contact.

There always seemed to be some sort of tingle that ran through me whenever our hands touched.

I liked it it made me feel giddy inside.

It was quiet, but not uncomfortable.

I picked up my own cup and took a drink.

We nibbled on the cookies as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Bella, I feel I should apologize for my forwardness at the park. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with me," he said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize and I'm not uncomfortable with you."

He nodded his head as he sat down his cup.

"I'm really attracted to you, and I know it's really fast but I loved kissing you."

"Me too. I mean, I'm attracted to you too and loved kissing you," I said as I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

Why did I feel like an awkward teenager again?

"Bella, may I kiss you?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

He leaned in and captured my lips.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, his kiss was that good.

I leaned my head giving him better access to deepen the kiss, which he did.

Our tongues tangled together as we laid back on the couch.

He kept his weight off of me, but truth be told I loved feeling his body against mine.

I held onto his shoulders as we kissed and moved against each other.

Our breath coming out in pants as he moved his lips to my neck.

"Bella," he murmured against my skin.

Pulling him back to me, I kissed his lips as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip.

I couldn't believe how much I liked kissing him.

His kisses were different than Benjamin's. Edward's were sweet, passionate. Benjamin's were just bland and boring.

I could feel Edward's hand at the hem of my shirt.

He was hesitant to move it any further.

I slowly moved my hands down his back and slipped them under his shirt.

I felt his muscles in his back constrict as he moved.

Slowly I moved my hands to his sides and slid them up to his chest. I brushed my fingertips over his nipples and he shuddered.

A moan escaped his lips as he took in a breath.

I felt his fingers ghosting over my sides, slowly moving up to my bra.

His fingertips brushed over the sides of my breast.

My breath hitched at the touch.

I could feel his smile against me.

"Edward," I murmured as he gently squeezed my nipple through my bra.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

"So do you."

I moved against him as we kissed and continued touching.

I could feel his hard on pressing into my center and he felt huge.

I wanted to touch him but I didn't want him to think I was too forward, this was only our second date technically. Unless you counted the night we met and went for coffee, then it would be our third date.

But still it would be a bit soon to touch below the waist.

He slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes.

As we looked deeply into each other eyes, we could see the lust reflected back at each other.

I pulled him back down to me and we began kissing again, our tongues gliding easily against each other.

It felt perfect, like we belonged together.

When we kissed it was like magic, nothing else mattered at all.

His fingers slipped under the material of my bra and as he touch my hardened nipple I arched into him. Both of us moaned at the feel of it.

"Edward," I whimpered against his cheek as he kissed along my neck.

"Bella," he breathed as I felt him rock against me.

I felt him pull away, and he started running his hand through his hair as he sat up..

I instantly felt that I did something wrong to make him not want me.

I sat up and looked at him.

I didn't have any words to say.

I pulled away a bit from him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just …" I couldn't finish my thought, not knowing what else to say.

"Something is bothering you?"

"You pulled away from me, and I feel like I did something wrong."

"No Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want to push you too far. This is all new to us and I don't want us to get too far ahead of ourselves," he said as he cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Good. I thought maybe you didn't want me or something."

"Believe me, I want you. I just don't want to push you," he said as he kissed my lips.

I smiled at him and he hugged me to him.

"I want you, Bella so much," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here's your next chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 13

EPOV

It's been almost a week since I've seen Bella, I've talked to her and sent texts to her. But we haven't been able to see each other.

I'm not sure when we will see each other, she has a big event this weekend.

I'm trying hard not to feel disappointed, but truth be told, I am a little.

I know that this week has been crazy with taking over CEO duties and with helping the new VP get up to speed, I'm just a bit cranky.

Bella's job is just as important as mine.

I finished the work that was on my desk and I gathered up my laptop.

Closing out my desk top computer, I grabbed my cell off the desk and walked out of my office.

My secretary told me to have a good night, I nodded and smiled as I walked towards the elevator.

I sent Bella a text telling her I missed her a lot.

I stopped at the pizza place on the way home and picked up dinner.

I didn't feel like cooking tonight, so I went the easy route.

I pulled into my driveway and got out as I picked up my bag and the pizza.

Walking in my door, I put everything down and went to throw on some comfortable clothes.

After getting out of my suit, I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and I went into the kitchen to get a plate and something to drink.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza.

I noticed that my phone was blinking, indicating that I had a new text message.

It was a text from Bella, telling me she missed me too and couldn't wait to see me again.

I sent her a quick text as I ate my pizza.

I couldn't believe how much I cared for her.

She was everything I wanted in a woman.

She was beautiful, kind, smart, funny and sexy as hell.

I wanted her with every fiber of my being.

I heard a knock at the door and got up to see who it was.

Slowly I opened the door and saw Bella standing there with a long beige coat on.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I've missed you a lot."

"You certainly did surprise me," I said as she untied her coat and let it drop to the floor..

Taking in the outfit she was wearing, the only thing I could say was, 'Fuck me'.

She smiled up at me.

She had on this royal blue corset that had a blue/black ruffle at the bottom.

My word she was the most beautiful woman on the earth and she was standing before me in this sexy outfit.

I haven't said a word yet, just standing there looking at her.

I could tell she was nervous as she was standing there, biting her lip and waiting for me to say anything.

I walked up to her and placed my hands on her face, and I leaned in and kissed her.

I slid my hands down her sides and around her nice ass.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to my bedroom, without breaking our kiss.

Her hands were in my hair and I loved the way she was tugging on it.

I opened the door without letting go of her, and kicked it shut with my foot.

I walked us over to my bed and sat down with her in my lap.

I pulled away so we could catch our breath, as she moved her lips to my neck.

She kissed and nipped her way up to my earlobe.

"Bella, you look fucking gorgeous in this outfit," I said running my fingers up her sides.

She hummed as she sucked my earlobe into her mouth.

"Fuck, the things I want to do to you," I said as I moved my hand to the back of the corset, searching for a zipper.

I needed to free her luscious tits so that I could finally see them, lick them, taste them, bite them, suck them.

I eased the zipper down and they fell free of their confines.

I greedily palmed them and I'm amazed at how perfectly they fit in my hands.

Slowly I ran my fingertips over her nipples and she moaned loudly as she grinded against me.

"You're so beautiful, baby," I said as I pinched her nipples and rolled them between my fingers.

She gripped my hair harder as I leaned in and took one of her nipples in my mouth.

Slowly I let my tongue run over the tip and she held my head to her.

She moaned as I closed my mouth over her hardened bud.

I gently sucked the peak as she was moaning and panting, pulling on my hair.

She definitely isn't shy now.

I moved to the other breast and lavished it with the same attention.

She rocked against me as I sucked harder and pinched the other one.

I pulled away from her breast and pulled her down to me so that I could claim her mouth and tongue again as I laid her down on the bed.

My god this woman was going to be the death of me.

I hovered over her and gently slid the outfit off her body. Revealing the perfection that was my Bella.

"You're perfect," I said as I looked down at her nakedness.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she said as she reached up and pulled my t-shirt up.

I helped her by pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.

She trailed her hand up my sides as I kicked my sweatpants off.

I saw her eyes dart to my rock hard cock that was straining against my boxer briefs.

She looked up at me and licked her lips.

Bella is definitely full of surprises tonight, I would never have guessed she'd come here like this.

I wanted her so badly, but I won't rush this. I want her to have as much control as she wanted.

Slowly I trailed my fingers down her body, ghosting them over her ribs, down her stomach.

Kissing everywhere as my hand made its way to her wet pussy.

I groaned as my fingers ghosted over her wetness.

"You're so wet for me," I said as I looked into her eyes.

I could see how wet she was and I couldn't wait to feel it on my fingers, to taste her on my tongue.

"I want you so much, Edward. Please touch me," she said her eyes pleading with me.

"I want you too, baby so much."

I slid one finger inside and I could feel how wet and tight she was for me.

I lavished her with sweet kisses as she moaned.

I added another finger to get her ready for me and it felt heavenly, better than I expected.

Slowly I pumped my fingers in and out of her, all the while watching her face.

I could feel her clamping down on my fingers and it felt amazing.

"Cum for me, baby."

She thrashed around and I heard her say my name in a breathy voice.

I loved the look on her face as I continued moving my fingers in and out of her.

Her body started to tremble telling me that she was close, so I doubled my efforts of moving in and out of her faster.

I pressed my thumb against her clit and I felt her clamp down on my fingers, as I watched her skin flush as she came hard.

What a beautiful sight she was, laying there moaning and panting as she rode my fingers.

I stroked her until she came down and slowly I removed my fingers.

I looked at the wetness that coated them and slowly sucked them.

She tasted delicious.

I crawled back up her body and kissed her, knowing that she could taste herself on my tongue.

She moved her hands down to get my boxer briefs off and tossed them to the floor.

I reached over to my nightstand to get a condom, but she put her hand over mine.

"Edward, we don't need that. I'm on the pill and I'm clean."

"I'm clean too," I said as I kissed her. I thought to myself, hell yeah. I so wanted to feel her without anything between us. I'm so glad that I get too.

I laid down over her and kissed her once more as I lined myself up with her entrance.

I slowly slid into her tight, wet pussy. I stayed still inside her for a moment because it felt so damn good, and I don't want to blow my load too fast. Since it has been awhile for me.

I started to move slowly as I thrusted into her, each thrust I made she lifted her hips and met it.

"You feel so good, Bella," I panted against her ear.

"So do you," she said as she continued to move with me.

It felt like we were two puzzle pieces coming together, that's how perfectly we fit together.

I know I won't last much longer, so I moved my fingers to her clit and started to make circles around it. I wanted to make sure that she comes with me.

As I continued my assault on her clit, I could feel her clamping down on my cock and I knew she was close too.

Her breath was coming out in pants, and I loved watching her face. The way her eyes would flutter closed and her lips would part.

She screamed my name as she dug her nails into my back.

I pushed into her a couple times, before I stilled above her and moaned out her name as I emptied inside of her.

I leaned my forehead against hers as we caught our breath.

"Bella, you are amazing."

She nodded her head and smiled up at me.

"So are you," she said as she kissed my lips.

I think I'm falling in love with her, and I couldn't wait to tell her.

I continued kissing her and holding her.

Never wanting to let her go.

I was so glad to have found her and that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 14

BPOV

After we made love, Edward held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. He made me feel so cherished. No one had ever made me feel that way.

I was so glad that I made the decision to surprise him tonight. I really am falling hard for him and that somewhat scares me.

I felt his lips brush against my forehead again.

His touch is loving and gentle.

"Bella," he said and I looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm good."

"You are so quiet."

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I said as I leaned up on my elbow so that I could look into his eyes.

"About what?" he asked running his fingers across my cheek.

"Us."

"What about us? Do you regret making love with me?"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking about how much I'm falling for you," I said as I quickly looked down.

"Please don't hide your eyes from me. I love looking into them. I'm glad you don't regret us making love, because I'm falling for you too," he said as he leaned into me and captured my lips in his.

His arms encircled me and pulled me closer to him, and I could feel his hardness against my leg.

When we parted I noticed the time, and mumbled that I should go as I started to get up.

"No Bella. Stay the night with me?" he asked holding my wrist.

"Edward, I'm not sure."

"Please, I want to wake up with my arms wrapped around you," he said as he kissed my forehead, then my eyes, the tip of my nose, my cheek and then finally my lips.

He murmured please again as he kissed my lips.

As he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, I said yes as I parted my lips for him.

His thick, wet tongue slid against mine as my hands gripped the back of his hair.

He shifted me so that I was straddling him.

His kisses were needy, like he couldn't get enough.

His hands were on my hips and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he moved his lips to my neck.

I lifted up slightly and slowly lowered myself down on him.

We both moaned at the feeling of him being totally sheathed inside of my tight pussy.

He filled me like no one else ever did. Not that there's been that many.

Edward was my third partner.

I stayed still for a few minutes, revelling in the feel of him.

His hands caressed my sides and slowly he covered my breasts with them.

He tugged on my nipples as he waited for me to move.

"Bella, you're so beautiful," he murmured as he sat up and took one of my nipples in his mouth.

I moaned and threw my head back.

His lips closed over my nipple as he sucked and gently bit down.

"Edward," I murmured as I rolled my hips over him.

He laid back and placed his hands on my hips.

A smile on his lips as his eyes rolled back, the pleasure overtaking him.

I continued to move and his breathing picked up as he thrusted up into me.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good," he said as he looked up at me.

My breath hitched as he hit that certain place inside me, and I rode him harder.

I was getting closer as we moved together.

He flipped us easily, without breaking our connection.

He pulled my hands over my head as he pushed in and out of me faster.

I could tell he was getting close too.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight," he growled in my ear as he sucked the skin there.

"Mmm fuck, you feel so good," I panted. "Don't stop."

"Never baby."

His hips were relentless as they crashed into me.

I wrapped my legs around him and lifted my hips off the bed as he moved within me.

This new angle caused him to go deeper inside me.

I watched the sweat as it rolled down his chest, his hair matting to his forehead as he continued on.

"Edward, I'm so close. Tell me you are too," I panted.

"Yes Bella, very," he grunted through clenched teeth.

At his words, I allowed my own release to take me. His thrusting became erratic and he soon followed, claiming my body once again as he filled me completely.

For a moment it felt like the world stopped, then started again as he collapsed on top of me.

"Are you going to stay the night or do I get to do that again to convince you?" he laughed, his face buried in my hair.

"Um, yes and yes," I smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me.

Our tongues dancing together as I fisted my hands in his hair.

When we parted, we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Bella, you won't regret staying the night. I will make you the best breakfast ever," he said as he moved off of me and pulled me to his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

"Mmm, it feels nice being wrapped in your arms," I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"It feels nice having you in my arms. Let's get some rest."

With one last kiss, I could feel my eyes starting to close.

"Night Edward," I said quietly.

"Night my Bella," he said as he kissed the side of my face.

I snuggled into his arms as I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to Edward kissing my neck and his fingers trailing up and down my back.

He had such a light touch; it felt like feathers.

I turned over and stretched.

"Morning," I said looking up into his green eyes.

"Morning baby," he said watching me.

"Have you been up long?"

"A little while. I enjoyed watching you sleep," he said with a smile.

"I didn't drool, did I," I said as I reached up to check.

"No, you didn't. But you did talk in your sleep."

"Oh god, what did I say?" I asked as I covered my eyes with my arm.

He pulled my arm away.

"Nothing really. You said my name a few times."

"Okay, that's it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the rest was just words that didn't make sense."

He leaned over and kissed me again.

I could feel his morning erection pressing into my side.

I moaned as his tongue slid into my mouth and moved with mine.

"Edward," I panted breathlessly when we parted.

"Yes, baby," he replied.

"I want you."

"You have me," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"I mean I want you in the shower, with the water running down our bodies while you fuck me against the wall."

Edward just laid there, with his mouth hanging open. "Baby um, y...you can't say things like that to me and not act on them."

The minute he said that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bed and ran us straight to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and soon the steam started to fill the bathroom.

"Mmm Edward, I can't wait to have you inside me. I am already wet for you."

All of a sudden, I was in the shower with his lips on my mouth and his hands everywhere.

"Bella, I want you so much, baby. I can't wait any longer." With that, he hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He positioned his massive cock at my entrance and slammed into me. I guess he couldn't wait either. This was going to be hard and fast, just like I liked it.

He pushed my back against the wall as he pounded into my pussy.

"Fuck yes, Edward," I whimpered.

My hands clutched onto his shoulders as his lips assaulted my neck. Nipping, biting and sucking all at the same time.

I was so wet for him.

I watched his face as he furiously pushed in and out of me.

Such concentration, such strength.

Fuck, he felt so good.

"Bella, so good," he panted. "Not going to last long."

I nodded as I held on.

He bent his head to take one of my nipples into his mouth.

His tongue swirled around it as the water beat down on us.

I was getting so close and I hoped that he was too.

"Baby, let go for me," he panted as he pushed up into me harder.

"Fuck," I breathed out as I could feel my orgasm getting ready to explode around him.

He thrusted erratically as I could tell he was close.

We came hard and fast, both of us panting out each other's names.

I dug my nails into his shoulder as I came.

"Holy shit," he said as he filled me. I could feel him trembling around me.

He held me up for a few minutes, before he lowered me down.

He kissed my lips again and I held him around the waist.

Both of us, breathing heavy.

We quickly washed each other and got out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel and dried me off as he took another towel and dried off too.

We walked back to his room and found some sweats and a shirt for me.

They were big, but at least I wouldn't be weird what I came here in.

We walked to the kitchen after getting dressed, and we started to make breakfast.

We worked in comfortable silence.

When we finished, we sat and ate.

We both had to get to work soon, but being executives we didn't have to rush.

I could get there pretty much when I wanted.

I had a light day today, just confirming things with Kid Rock's people and setting the final details for this weekend's events.

"Bella, do you think we could go out on Friday?" he asked taking a bite of his eggs.

"Yeah, I think that will work for my schedule."

"Great, we can have dinner here if you'd like or go out. Whichever you'd prefer."

"Dinner here sounds great," I said.

"Cool," he said as he smiled.

We finished eating and he went to get dressed for work.

When he came back, we walked out to our cars.

He leaned in and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and surrendered to his kiss.

I didn't want to let him go, but I knew we both had jobs to do.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Bella, thank you for staying last night. I'm so glad you came over," he said with a big smile.

"Your welcome. I'm glad I came over too."

"Text me when you get to work, okay?" he asked.

"I will," I said getting in my car.

He watched as I pulled away.

I couldn't wait till the next time that we will see each other, Friday is going to seem like forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay...

**EPOV**

I walked into my office with the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't help it. Last night and this morning were one of the greatest times in my life.

I have never had this feeling before in my life.

Not even with Kate, and I thought we had a pretty good sex life. But I'm not so sure anymore.

I sat down and went over my schedule for the day. It wasn't a busy day but I did have a few meetings this afternoon.

One with my brother in a few minutes.

I sent a quick text to Bella, making sure that she got home and to work safely.

I worry about little things like that.

Emmett burst through the door.

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked him.

"No."

"You should."

"Ooh someone's grumpy this morning, guess you didn't get laid."

"Don't be crass. For your information I am in a great mood, and my sex life is none of your business."

"Did you and Bella hook up?" he asked.

"I'm not talking about it with you, we need get to work," I said as my phone chimed.

I picked it up and saw that it was a text from Bella.

"**I got home and to work safely. Thank you. Talk to you later. xoxo B."**

I smiled as I sent a text back to her..

"Ooh looks like Eddie's in love."

"My name is Edward and maybe I am," I said looking at my brother.

Trying to get him to shut up was not easy, but I told him if we didn't get some work done for the meeting that we would not eat anything till dinner time.

That seemed to work, since Emmett loves to eat.

We got everything together for the meeting and when our mother walked in, again without knocking.

What is with people in this family.

"Hello mom," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hello Edward, I'm sorry I forgot to knock. I know how annoyed you get when people do that," she said with a smirk on her face.

Yeah, she knows me well.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Just wanted to see how my boys were getting along, and to see how your date..." I cut her off.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Don't be mad. Alice told me about it, but not all about it. Why didn't you show me the pictures, Edward? I could've told you where to find Bella."

"Mom, I totally forgot that night to show them to you. Besides I think it was perfect how I found her at dad's party, and then we went for coffee that night. We talked and it was awesome."

So how was the date?" she asked.

"It was great. We had a great time, we are perfect together."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Just the thought of how perfect we were together last night.

I could feel the slight tightening of my pants. So not good, when your mom is sitting in front of you.

"I think I will go visit Ms. Swan today."

"Mom, please don't go and pry in things."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just want to say hello, and welcome her to the family."

"Mom," I whined.

"Just kidding, there is a fundraiser I'd like to talk to her about," she winked at me.

Somehow I don't think there's a fundraiser.

"Okay," I said. "But, I'm giving her a heads up."

"Whatever dear, have a good day. Don't bicker too much with each other."

"We are good, mom," Emmett said finally jumping into the conversation.

I looked at him with a glare.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, you could've jumped in any time."

"You were handling yourself good."

As my mother left, I sent Bella a text warning her that my mother was on the way and that she knew we are together.

Her response was instant.

"**Was she upset?" -B**

I couldn't help but laugh, as I texted her back.

"What's funny?" Emmett asked.

"Bella asked if mom was upset that we are together."

"Why would she be, Bella is so much nicer than Kate," he said as I sent her a text quickly.

She responded with a smile and a heart.

We finished up our work and went to grab lunch, since Emmett was starving to death. He was always starving, or at least that's what he said all the time.

Emmett drove since he wanted to go to The Baltimore Grill, for pizza. He never went with the healthier places, always pizza.

I guess it was okay.

I didn't care really. I just wanted the day to end, so I could talk to Bella.

I know she was busy today with scheduling some events. I love that she was confident in her job and that she didn't need me to validate her.

She was successful and independent.

I loved that about her.

I could be anything and it wouldn't matter to her, unlike Kate. The name, the title, and the money was all that mattered to her. Not my happiness, not just being together for love. Nope, just money and position.

Kate would've never shown up at my house in the outfit the way Bella did last night, we actually had scheduled times for sex. The sex was good when we had it, but with Bella it was spontaneous and surprising.

Why am I even comparing the two? There's no comparison. Bella was everything I ever wanted and I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Edward, are you zoning out again?" Emmett asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's got you thinking so much?"

"Just Bella. I've never felt like this before, she's everything I could ever want. I'm just scared of fucking it up."

"Bro, don't worry about it. You and Bella are meant to be."

"I hope so, Emmett," I said as we found a table near the back of the restaurant.

The waitress came over and took our order, and I just listened to Emmett talk about stuff.

"So Emmett, how are things with you and Rosalie?"

"Good, really good. I'm thinking of proposing, but I won't until after your birthday. You know mom is planning some big party for you."

"Why wait, Emmett? Life is short, grab hold of the things you want. My birthday doesn't matter and I think that is what mom is going to talk to Bella about."

"Yeah, I think so too, but I'm still waiting until after your birthday. I was thinking the Fourth of July as the fireworks are going off."

"Wow, Emmett that's really romantic. I never thought you had it in you."

"Hey, I can be romantic at times," he said as our food arrived.

"Yeah, I guess you can," I said as I started to eat my pizza.

As we sat there, I keep hearing a voice that sounded familiar but I couldn't see where it was coming from and I hoped that she wasn't really here.

I didn't need her showing up now.

We finished eating and walked towards the door, that's when I saw her standing with some man.

"Shit," I said as I looked at her.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

Before I could answer him, she was standing in front of us.

"Edward, darling, how are you doing?" she said.

"I'm doing great," I said. "Emmett and I were just leaving."

"I hear congratulations are in order, you finally made CEO."

"Actually we both did," Emmett said.

"Oh, that's great," she said touching my arm.

I pulled away.

"We've got to go," I said as I started walking away.

"Edward, call me sometime I'm sure you've been lonely without me," she purred.

"Nope, not a chance. I've found the love of my life. I don't need you anymore," I said as Emmett laughed as we walked out.

I didn't even bother to wait for her reaction.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the update.

Chapter 16

**BPOV**

After leaving Edward's, I went home and got ready for work. Thankfully today was just a day that I didn't have to rush into the office.

I had several calls to make but nothing too taxing.

I got into my office and Angela came in just as I finished texting Edward telling him I got home and to work safely.

I loved that he worried about me that way.

Angela dropped off my messages and told me that Eric and Mike were still arguing with each other.

"Why do I put up with them?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Bella."

"Me either," I laughed.

I'd deal with them later.

I flipped through the messages, but my mind drifted back to last night.

I loved the way Edward held me when we made love, the way his kisses felt against my lips.

I have never felt this way about anyone before.

These feelings are way different than the ones I had for Benjamin.

As I was pondering these thoughts, Angela interrupted me on the intercom letting me know that Esme Cullen was here.

She came in the door with a smile on her face, so I guess that was a good thing.

"Hello Bella, it's wonderful to see you again," she said as she sat across from me.

"Hello Esme, what brings you here today?" I asked not sure what else to say.

I couldn't come out and say hey I'm dating your son, I hope that's okay.

"Several things really, dear," she said.

"Such as?"

"Well first, I'm so glad my son found you. He's back to smiling again, and I'm glad that you both are together. You are well suited for each other. Let's just say his last girlfriend was not someone I liked very much and she wasn't very supportive of Edward. She just wanted what the last name could give her. But with you, he can have the relationship he's always longed for," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you approve. I was kind of worried about it," I said as I let out a breath I was holding.

"No worries dear. If fate didn't already have you both on the path to finding each other, I would've gladly done it. Which brings me to the second reason I am here. I want to hire you to plan Edward's birthday party. He'll be turning twenty-five in June and I want to surprise him with a party at our house. I thought about doing it here, but I think it would go better at the house."

"Esme, you don't need to hire me. I'd like to help you, it would be my pleasure to help you plan the party," I said with a smile.

"Great. I'm glad that you are going to help me. He usually doesn't like surprises but I'm sure he suspects that I'm planning a party, plus Emmett has a big mouth and will probably tell him."

I just smiled.

"Do you have any plans for the party?"

"I was thinking that maybe a garden party or maybe something like a barbecue. Kind of low key, but fun at the same time. Maybe we could get one those photo booths, he seemed to like those," she said as she winked at me.

"That could be fun. They have ones that do the Andy Warhol type pictures, black and white, cartoon-like pictures. I'm sure they are lots of fun. Were you planning to do any of those gift bags like you did for the retirement party?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing them with maybe some fun treats in them."

"Did you have a theme you wanted to go with?" I asked.

"Maybe like a carnival theme, since his favorite place is the pier."

"That sounds like a good idea. You could even probably get someone to make cotton candy for the party goers."

"That would be perfect, Bella. I'm sure this party will be memorable for him, especially with your party planning expertise."

"No, we are both planning it. I'm just helping you. I don't want to take credit for it," I said with a

smile.

"Okay," she agreed as she got up, "I better be going, I'm sure you have other work to do. Edward said you have several big events to schedule."

"Yes, but there are just phone calls I need to make today. When is his party going to be?" I asked.

"On June twentieth, if that works for you."

I flipped to that date in my planner and it just so happens that it's free.

"Yes, that works perfectly," I told her.

"Perfect, Bella. I'll speak to you soon," she said as she hugged me. "Thank you for making Edward so happy. I know you'll be perfect together."

"You're welcome, he makes me happy too."

"I can tell," she said as she left my office.

The day progressed easily. I finished the details for the event this weekend and I finalized everything with Kid Rock's people.

All that was left now was talking to Mike and Eric.

I really didn't want to deal with their immature behavior. I could just fire them and be done with it, but they are both good at what they do.

I'll just separate them to different areas, I tried putting them on different projects.

But that didn't help anything.

"Angela, can you send Mike and Eric in," I said into the intercom.

"Yes, Bella. Good luck."

"Thanks," I said.

They came in the door, bickering back and forth.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sit the fuck down and shut it." I hate losing my temper but my word this is a business, not a place to have petty arguments with your lover.

These two seriously need to grow up.

They sat there struck speechless by my outburst.

"I'm sorry to yell, but this is a business not the Jerry Springer show. I put you both on separate projects and I have seen that is not working. I really hate to do this but one of you will be leaving my team."

"No, please Isabella," whined Mike.

"Mike, I've given you both chances and it's not working. You both have been on separate projects and all I hear is that you've been bickering by cell phone. This is not the professionalism that I expect from my team members."

"Bella, we can do better. Mikey and I have been having performance issues in the bedroom, which cause..." Eric said as I cut him off.

"I don't need to hear your problems. I need people on my team who are doing their jobs professionally. We have some really big shows coming up this summer. I can't have any issues with them."

"We can do better, Isabella," Mike said knowing how much I hated to be called that in the tone he was using. That snide voice he has.

"I don't like the tone you are using, Mike. I think it will be best for everyone if you and Eric no longer work together. Effective immediately, Eric you will be working on my team and Mike you will be working with Jessica on catering. I don't want to hear any complaints. You both are dismissed," I said as I turned my attention to the computer screen.

They both started to say something, but I held up my hand to silence them and they walked out blaming each other.

I leaned back in my chair and covered my eyes with my hands, a slight headache starting.

A moment later, Angela came in.

"Here Bella, I thought you could use this," she said placing a bottle of water and some tylenol on my desk.

"Thanks, how did you know?"

"Easy, I could him them bickering all down the hall, and I just knew that they must have been that way in here with you."

I smiled at her as I picked up the pills.

"God, where did we find those two?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they weren't always that bad. Did you separate them?" she asked.

"Yep, Eric stayed with us, and Mike is now Jessica's problem."

"Oh poor Jess," she said laughing.

I couldn't help but join in.

The rest of the week went by much better. I couldn't wait to leave work and go to Edward's.

We decided that we were going to just have dinner at his house and watch a movie.

He did request that i bring an overnight bag, so I could stay over.

I finished my work and put the necessary binders for the upcoming conference in my bag, then I logged off of my computer and shut it down.

I grabbed my bag and keys, then turned out the light.

"Have a good weekend Angela," I said as I passed her desk.

"You too, Bella."

I went to my car and drove to Edward's.

I couldn't wait to spend time with him, it's been awhile since we've been together.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the delay in this story.. We hope you will still read it.**

Chapter 17

**EPOV**

This week was torture and I'm glad it's over.

I didn't get to see Bella, but we talked on the phone and sent text messages.

It's not the same as being in the same room with her.

I left work early so that I could make us a nice dinner.

I didn't want to just throw something together at the last minute or cop out and buy some take out food.

I made Chicken Parmesan and I picked up a nice bottle of Sangiovese.

I bought dessert at the local bakery, I didn't have time to make it.

I got a Black forest cheesecake, and I know that Bella will love it.

I told her to bring an overnight bag, because I want to wake up with her in my arms.

I know she has to go into work due to a big event that she had planned, but we could spend the night together enjoying each other.

It's been awhile and I missed her touch desperately.

As I sat the table, I heard her car in the driveway.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

I went out the door to her car and opened the door before she could open it.

"Hey baby," I said.

"Hi," she said as she got out and then leaned up to kiss me.

Our lips fused together and our tongues slid against each others.

I couldn't help the moans that were coming from me.

It's been awhile since we touched and let's just say my dick is tired of my hand.

"Um.. Edward don't you think we better take this inside, unless you want to give the neighbors a show," she said with a laugh.

I pulled her to me and pushed her up against the car door.

My lips finding hers again as I slid my hands under her ass, lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, causing my dick to be right against her hot, wet pussy.

Mmm... I don't know if I'll make it through dinner.

I want to fuck her so badly.

I placed her feet back on the ground as I took her bag from her.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said as I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Me too. I've missed you."

I nodded my agreement as we went inside.

Placing her bag next to the door, I pushed her against the door and claimed her mouth once again.

We both moaned as our tongues tangled together, her hands gripped my hair tightly as I thrusted against her.

Mmm... fuck, she felt so good.

"Bella," I said breaking our kiss. "I want you so badly."

"Me too, I want you, Edward."

"I promised you dinner."

"That can wait," she said as she kissed me again.

I lifted her up and carried her to my bedroom, kissing her as I went.

I laid her on the bed as I pulled my shirt over my head.

Her fingers trailed up my sides and over my chest, raking over my nipples.

I hissed at her touch.

I undid the buttons on her blouse, revealing a deep dark blue bra.

Fuck me, she was so gorgeous.

I ran my hands over her covered breasts as her hands were pulling at my hair.

Slowly I pulled down the cups of her bra and ran my tongue over her taut nipple, she moaned as I nipped and sucked on her.

She squirmed under me seeking friction.

I could feel how turned on she was, it's been a while for us and I was aching with desire and need for her.

I kissed my way back up to her lips as I slipped my hands around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

I cupped both her breasts in my hands and ran my thumbs over her darkened nipples.

She moaned loudly as she arched up into me.

Fuck, my cock was painfully straining against my pants.

She moved her hands to the waistband of my pants and unsnapped them. She pushed them down as far as she could as her hand wrapped around my dick.

I hummed as her fingers stroked over me.

"Bella, mmm, feels so good."

She pushed me onto my back and crawled down the bed.

She pulled my pants the rest of the way off along with my boxers.

My dick sprang free, standing at attention, tall and proud.

Slowly she crawled between my legs, and sat on her knees.

Looking at her, caused my dick to twitch in anticipation of what she was going to do.

Licking her lips, she took me in her small hands and slowly stroked up and over the tip.

She spread the beads of precum around the tip as she leaned in and swirled her tongue over the head, tasting me.

"Mmm... Edward, you taste so sweet," she purred as she took more of me into her hot little mouth.

Fuck me, her lips felt so good.

She started to move up and down, as I put my hands in her hair.

I thrusted my hips up into her as she sucked me harder.

My breath came out in harsh pants.

"Baby, stop. I want to be inside you when I come. Please, I begged."

She slowly sat up and released me with a pop.

She stood up and took off her skirt and nylons.

She stood there in nothing but her shoes.

She bent down to take them off and then she climbed over me and slid down on my dick.

"Fuck Bella," I said as she rocked over me.

She placed her arms on my knees as I sat up on my elbows and watched as she rocked on me.

I met her thrust for thrust as we moved together.

She looked so beautiful on top of me, but I needed more.

I flipped us easily without losing the connection.

I pinned her arms above her head as I pounded relentlessly into her.

"Fuck Bella," I said as I watched her breasts bounce with every thrust I made.

"Edward," she murmured as she moved with me.

Her breath coming out in pants.

Sweat beaded on her brow as I rocked into her and I leaned down capturing her nipple between my lips.

I sucked on the hardened peak as she moaned.

I could feel her clenching around me as she came hard.

"Edward, yes, oh fuck, yes," she screamed.

I pumped in and out of her a few times before I emptied into with her name falling from my lips.

"Bella, fuck yes, Bella," I yelled.

I collapsed on top of her as I lavished her neck with open mouthed kisses.

We laid there holding each other as our breathing calmed down.

"I love you, Bella," I said quietly.

"I love you too."

"Are you hungry?" I asked laughing as I sat up.

"Yes."

I handed her my t-shirt as I pulled on my boxers.

We made our way to the kitchen, where I heated up the chicken parmesan and put the salad on plates.

Bella poured us both a glass of wine.

She looked so beautiful standing there in nothing but my t-shirt.

My dick got hard just looking at her.

We got to find a way to be together throughout the work week, being apart is hard and my body craves her touch like water.

We sat down to eat and talked about our week, I told her about my mother and I apologized for her showing up at her office.

"Edward, it's fine. Your mom was actually very happy we are together and I'm working with her on another project."

"I just worry that she'll be too much for you to handle."

"Nope, not a chance. I work with people who are crazier to deal with than your mom."

"Really? You're just not trying to make me feel better."

"No, I work with Mike and Eric, they are a couple. They fight so much that I had to separate them. One works with my team and the other works in catering."

"Oh that must be fun to work with," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, loads of fun. Listening to them bickering and telling me they are having problems in the bedroom."

She said that and I nearly choked on my wine.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's fine. I can't believe they tell you all that."

"Yeah, it's crazy what some people tell others."

I watched as she took a bit of her chicken and she smiled.

"This is so good, Edward."

"Thank you. I hope you like dessert, I didn't make it."

"I'm sure I will."

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Edward, the week before your birthday is the Kid Rock concert at the hotel. Would you like to be my guest to it? I have to be there to make sure everything goes right, that the things he requested are backstage. I thought maybe you'd like to see the show from backstage."

"Yes baby, I'd love to go with you. I'd love to see you work."

"Great. So what would you like for your birthday by the way?" she asked me.

"Um.. nothing except more time with you. Not being able to see you this week was hard. I miss you so much when we can't see each other."

"That's all you want, more time with me."

"Yep, I can't think of anything better."

We finished eating and I cleared away the dishes as she took our wine glasses to the living room.

She was sitting on the couch as I came in with the bottle of wine, she looked so pretty sitting there.

I could imagine her living there with me, but we're not ready for that yet.

I knew we loved each other, but our relationship was still new.

Maybe eventually.

Who would've ever thought a trip to the pier would result in the best relationship of my life.

Bella was everything that I ever wanted in a woman.

I don't want to fuck this up, and so far its been good.

We snuggled together on the couch, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

I went to get the dessert and we shared a piece.

I loved watching her eat, it always turned me on.

Her little moans and the way the fork slipped between her lips.

God, my dick was so hard.

I leaned over and kissed her. She tasted sweet and she was always so responsive to me.

I laid us back on the couch as I devoured her mouth, her hands threaded into my hair securing her to me.

Our tongues moved against each others as our hands roamed over each other.

"Edward," she moaned as I rocked against her.

I sat up and lifted her into my arms.

I walked us to my bedroom, where I pulled off the shirt she was wearing.

She laid back against the pillows as I pulled off my shorts and climbed over her.

She parted her legs for me as I settled between them.

Slowly I slid into her wet pussy.

She moaned as I filled her.

We fit together so perfectly.

I set a slow, gentle rhythm.

No real hurry like before.

This time it was about worshipping her, making love to her slowly.

We both loved it we fucked, hard and fast.

But nothing compared to making love to each other.

Softly I kissed her lips, her cheeks, and over her breasts.

I rocked into her gently as she met each one of my thrusts.

I pushed her knees up farther, making me go deeper as I thrust into her a bit harder.

Feeling her walls clench around me always felt so good.

"Fuck Bella," I chanted as we fell over the edge together.

"Edward, my Edward."

I slowly pulled out of her and laid next to her.

She whimpered at the loss of contact.

I pulled her into my arms and held her.

She yawned and snuggled into my side.

"I love you, Edward," she said quietly.

"I love you too," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Sleep beautiful."

I watched as her eyes slipped shut and her breathing evened out.

I set my alarm since I knew she had to work in the morning.

I laid there holding her in my arms, just watching her sleep.

My thoughts were racing everywhere.

I knew what I wanted for my birthday, and that was for Bella to move in with me.

But I'm not sure if we were ready for that.

I held her close and closed my eyes.

Sleep came quickly as I thought of my Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

_**A/N- Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Real life got in the way for us and major bout of writers block on this story... but here is the long awaited chapter.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I woke up before my alarm went off. I hated that I had to leave the warmth that was Edward.

Last night was perfect, we fucked hard right after I got here, we missed each other so much.

The week was hard on the both of us, we didn't have any time to see each other. But I think we more than made up for it.

Dinner was perfect. He made a wonderful meal and dessert was awesome, shared with him.

Then after dinner we made love slowly. It wasn't hurried.

His birthday was coming soon and I'm sure he'd be so surprised at the party that his mom and me are planning for him.

I just needed to find something that I could give him for his birthday.

I finished getting ready for work and as I walked back to his bedroom, he was laying on his side with his arms around my pillow.

He looked very handsome with his hair all over the place.

I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

I left the room, even though it was hard.

I wanted to crawl back into bed and just lay in his arms, but I couldn't do that since I had to work.

As I was pulling on my shoes, I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Morning love."

"Morning," I said leaning back into his arms.

"I couldn't let you leave without giving you a proper morning kiss," he said turning me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips captured mine.

Our tongues slid against each other and our moans filled the air.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work," he said after pulling away.

"I know. Me too, but it's only for part of the day. So if you want you can come over to my place tonight," I said looking up at him.

"You want me to spend the night with you?"

"Yes. If you want to."

"Of course I want to, beautiful. I want to be with you always."

I leaned in and kissed him again.

I loved kissing him and I so wanted to crawl back into bed with him.

"Go back to sleep, I'll leave my spare key by your keys. Okay?" I said pulling away and grabbing my bag.

"Okay love, I'll text you later."

"You better. Talk to you later."

I walked out the door and went to my car.

I'd prefer to stay with him, but there was the big event at the hotel today and it needed my attention.

Plus I had a meeting with Esme and hopefully she would be able to help me find a present for Edward.

We had to finalize some of the plans for Edward's party.

Once at my office, Mike came in grouching about being away from Eric.

"Bella, why can't we just go back to working together?" he asked.

"Mike, you're the only one who is pestering me about this. Eric seems to enjoy his new position. So just do your job and you'll have no problems."

"What if your new boy-toy worked here and you had to be away from him?" he said with disdain in his voice.

He was royally pissing me off this morning. I would so love to be back in the bed with my Edward, but I had to come in here to work. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit.

"Mike, if Edward worked here, we would keep it professional. In our business there is no time for personal relationships. You and Eric bring your problems from home into work and that doesn't make it a good environment for your co-workers. Do I have to remind you of the Cullen party that you kept me from? What if there was an emergency and they couldn't find me because I was dealing with your problems? This is a multi-million dollar hotel and one fucked up function would cost this hotel millions. Do you want that on your head?"

He shook his head no.

"Now go and do your job. Keep your personal life at home. Let me tell you something, your relationship with Eric will flourish by not working together. Trust me, I've learned that lesson," I said with a smile.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes, trust me. Not being with each other will make your time together more satisfying."

"You mean the sex will be better," he said excitedly.

"You could say that, but I really didn't need that visual."

"Thanks Bella, you are the best boss ever."

"Your welcome, just make sure to do your job like you used to and we'll have no problems."

He left the office as Angela came in.

"Hey B, I thought you could use this," she said thrusting a large cup of Starbucks coffee at me.

"Thanks Ang, how'd you know?"

"I saw him waiting for you, so I figured you'd need the coffee."

"You were so right."

"I know you, boss."

"That you do. Please show Mrs. Cullen in when she arrives," I said as I sat down and started to go through messages.

"Will do."

I was looking through my messages when I came across one from Benjamin and it was marked please call.

I crumbled that one up and tossed it in the garbage.

There's no way I'm calling him back, it wasn't marked business so that left personal and I had no desire to talk to him.

I checked in with a few other clients before Esme came in the door.

"Hello dear," she said in her cheery voice.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Wonderful dear, I brought some lunch with me. I knew how sometimes you forget to eat. I'm always dropping lunch off to my boys. They sometimes get so busy on a project they don't eat."

"Yeah, I'm guilty of that a lot. So thank you for lunch."

"No problem, dear. How was your day so far?"

"Pretty good, and I was looking forward to meeting to you today."

"Me too. Edward will be so surprised at his party."

"I hope so. I still need to find him a gift," I quietly.

"I can help you with that," she said with a little laugh.

"Great, I was counting on that."

We went over the final plans for the party and then we just talked about what I could get him for his birthday.

She gave me some really good ideas.

I was never comfortable with Benjamin's parents. But with Edward's parents it was like they were old friends.

They didn't treat me as separate from their family, they treated me as family.

Edward and I have only been together a short while and I felt more loved and welcomed than I ever have before.

I couldn't wait to get him the gifts she suggested.

It would be a surprise to him and I liked the idea of that.

I finished my work and sent him a quick text, letting him know that I'd be home soon.

I packed my stuff in my bag as my phone chirped.

I picked it up and read his message.

"**I'm looking forward to seeing you. Missed you. Don't worry about dinner, I'll pick up some Subway on my way over. Love you, baby. xoxo E."**

I smiled at his text, he was such a wonderful man.

I stopped to talk to Angela and let her know that I was leaving and that everything should be fine for the party tonight, and that if there were any problems to call my cell.

I knew that Angela could handle it without me being there.

I went to my car as my phone started to ring.

I looked down at the caller ID, and hit ignore.

It was Benjamin.

What the hell was he calling me for now? I had no desire to talk to him.

I drove to the mall and went quickly to the store that Esme suggested.

I found the items that I needed and went to pay for them.

I hoped that Edward would like them.

I couldn't wait to get home to him, that sounds nice. But it's too early in our relationship to be thinking about moving in with him. Even though we are both so comfortable with each other, that I don't think there'd be many adjustments needed.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts away.

It's too soon, and I should just enjoy our relationship the way it is right now.

There's no hurry to rush things.

I drove home quickly and parked next to Edward's car.

It felt nice seeing him parked there, and knowing that he was inside waiting for me.

I gathered my things and walked up to my house.

Opening the door, I heard some music playing and saw the table set complete with a bouquet of flowers sitting by my seat.

I sat my bag down and put Edward's gifts in the closet, couldn't let him see them until his party.

As we were going over the plans for the party, I hoped that he would really like it.

Esme thought it would be fun to rent a picture booth for everyone to get their pictures done.

It was fitting since it was what brought us together.

"Hey baby, I'm home," I called as I walked towards the dining room.

"Hey love, I'll be right out," he replied from the kitchen.

It felt so natural having him here, like he belonged. It never felt that way with Benjamin.

As I took a seat, I picked up the bouquet of flowers and smelled them. They smelled heavenly.

I looked up to see him carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"Love, they don't compare to you," he said as leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks.

"You can do better than that," I said pulling him down to my lips.

Our lips moved gently against each others, softly nipping and sucking as his tongue slipped in my mouth and my fingers gripped the back of his hair.

Both of us moaned into the kiss.

Slowly pulling away, I held him to me, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too. How was your day?" he asked as he poured us some wine.

"It was good. I had to speak with Mike again," I said letting out a breath and picking up my glass.

"What was his problem this time?"

"More of the same, whining about him and Eric not working together. He even brought up you."

"What about me?" he asked as he sat our subs on our plates.

"That if you worked there, that we would work together. He just kept going on and on, finally I just blew up at him and told him that if you worked there we would keep our personal relationship at home and our working relationship professional. I told him about the hotel is a multi-million dollar business and one fucked up event would be devastating to the hotel. I asked him if he wanted that on his head."

"What did he say?"

"He said no, of course. I told him to go and do his job and keep his personal life at home. I told him his relationship with Eric would flourish by not working together," I said with a laugh.

It felt nice to talk about my day without having to worry about stepping on anyone's toes.

"What did he say to that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh he just looked at me and then said something about the sex being better. I couldn't believe he would say that to me. After that he left my office, so I could finish my work and come home to you."

"Sounds like you had an interesting day."

"You could say that. How was your day?" I asked him.

"It was good, I just finished some emails, and cleaned up some. But other than that, not much."

I nodded my head as we ate and continued to talk about anything.

It felt nice and relaxed.

I wondered if this is what it would be like if we lived together.

We finished eating and he cleared the table as I took our glasses and went to sit on the couch.

A few minutes later he joined me as we drank our wine and chatted comfortably.

I sat there running my fingers up and down his leg, and I knew I was turning him on as he moved closer to me.

I felt his lips brush over my cheek, down my jaw to my neck, where he gently sucked the skin there.

I couldn't stop the moan that came from me.

I moved to straddle his lap as my hands fisted in his hair and he continued to suck down my collar bone and slowly down my neck.

"Bella," he moaned as I rocked over his bulge in his pants.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open as I moved my hand down his chest.

I moved my fingertips over his nipples and he hissed at the contact.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and I pulled my shirt open, sending the buttons flying everywhere.

Edward lifted his hands up to my breasts and cupped them.

He slowly pulled my bra off and ran his fingers over my pert nipples.

"Edward," I said as he continued to roll my nipples between his fingers.

I moved my hands down to his pants and unbuttoned them.

I pushed them off his hips as he lifted up for me.

He was already hard for me.

I ran my hand over his erection, then I gripped him in my hand as his lips closed over my nipple.

His tongue lapping at it and his lips tugged on it softly.

"Mmm... Edward," I moaned as I continued pumping my hand up and down him.

He pulled his lips away from my nipple, "Bella, I want to be inside you, before I come."

I let go of him and stood up.

I unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off, along with my underwear.

I straddled his lap again, and lifted up as he guided his dick into my pussy.

I slid down him and we both moaned at the feel of him being deep inside me.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he said as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

I grabbed onto the back of the couch and bounced up and down on him.

"Edward," I moaned as he pushed upwards into me.

"Bella, you feel so good riding me."

I could feel that we were getting close as I moved over him faster.

He moved his fingers down to where we were joined together and he rubbed his fingers over my clit, causing me to moan quite loudly.

"Fuck, baby so wet for me. Yes," he hissed as I swiveled my hips again and again.

I could feel my orgasm building as he moved his fingers over my clit and flicked it.

"Fuck Edward, yes, yes," I screamed as I clenched around him.

I felt Edward still inside and then he panted my name as he spilled inside me.

"Bella, love so good. Fuck," he said as he trembled beneath me.

I wrapped myself around him as he softly sucked on my neck.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"Mmm.. I love you too, forever," he murmured against my skin.

I got off of his lap and pushed him back on the couch, and I laid down next to him.

He reached for the blanket that was on the back of the couch and he put it over us.

He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

We fell asleep there, wrapped in each others arms.

We spent the weekend together and it felt right just being together.

We made love whenever we wanted, we made dinner together and talked a lot.

But as Sunday night rolled around, Edward left to go back to his house.

We promised each other that we'd see each other before the Kid Rock concert on Saturday, but we both kinda of knew that this week was going to be really busy.

We talked every night, and sent texts throughout the day.

But we could never find the time to get together.

We were both tired of that.

Esme even told me how she'd take him dinner at the office and he'd be in a grumpy mood because he couldn't see me.

I can say that I was wound a little tight too.

Many disagreements with staff and unnecessary trips to the store for batteries.

I was so glad when Friday got here, we were so ready to see each other.

As I was shutting down my computer, Angela came in my office with a huge bouquet of red roses and a card.

She sat them down on my desk as my phone rang.

"Isabella Swan," I answered.

"**Bella, it's me."**

"Hi baby, I'm just getting ready to leave when Ang brought in some flowers."

"**I'm glad they got there. Did you read the card?"**

"Not yet why?"

"**I have to back out tonight, love. One of our clients is threatening to pull us off of a job, so I have to fly there. I'm sorry. I know we were looking forward to tonight."**

"Edward, I understand. Will you be able to make it to the concert?"

"**Yeah, baby. I'll be there. I'm looking forward to it. Unfortunately I got to go now, they are calling my flight. I love you, Bella."**

"I love you too. Call me later."

"**I will baby."**

He hung up the phone and I tucked the card into my purse.

I guess I'll just stop and pick up dinner for myself.

I was disappointed that Edward was not going to be spending the night with me, but I know his job is just as important as mine is, and we'd get to spend the remainder of the weekend together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

EPOV

I hated that I had to call and cancel my plans with Bella for tonight, but one of our biggest clients was having an issue and didn't want to deal with anyone but me.

So I sent her some flowers and a beautiful card.

I also called her and told her I would definitely be there for the Kid Rock concert. I couldn't wait to watch her at work.

From the sound of the way she deals with her staff, it will be a fucking turn on watching her work.

I sat on the plane thinking about my birthday next weekend, there really wasn't anything I wanted more than Bella moving in with me.

I know I thought it was too soon, but I think that with our busy lives, it might not be a bad thing. We would be able to see each other after work, sleep together and see each other before work.

I think I will talk to her about it.

I would love to have her move into my house or if she wanted we could find a new house. Whatever she wanted to do we could do.

As the plane landed I got off the plane and went to find my suitcase. I'd only be gone overnight and then I'd be back to Bella tomorrow.

I walked out from the terminal and got in the first cab that I saw.

After giving him the address of the hotel, I opened up my emails and saw several from Kate.

What could she want with me, I decided I didn't want to know. That chapter of my life was over.

I sent a quick text to Bella, letting her know that I arrived safely and that I would call her after my meeting.

Arriving at the hotel, I checked in and then went to my room.

I showered and changed, then called the client.

He suggested we meet over dinner to discuss the issues he had with the work being done.

I just hope that its not something I can't fix.

As I was leaving for the meeting my phone chimed letting me know that I had a new message. I looked down and saw that it was from Bella.

"**Hey there, I just wanted to say that I love you and that I look forward to talking to you later. xoxo B."**

I couldn't help but smile at her message.

She's everything that I could ever want in a woman and I know that I want to be with her forever.

Yeah, its a bit early in our relationship to be thinking about marriage, but I know that Bella is it for me.

I grabbed my briefcase and keys and headed out of my room.

I got into the awaiting cab that called and headed to the restaurant.

I hoped that this meeting wasn't a total waste of time, and that the problem was easy to fix.

As I sat in the cab, my phone rang. I looked down at the number and didn't recognize it.

"_Edward Cullen_," I said.

"Edward, its me, Kate."

"_What do you want?"_

"I wanted to see how you are. I miss you, baby," she said.

"_I've been great. Like I told you before I have a wonderful girlfriend now, and I'm very happy."_

"Don't be like that. You know we could be so good together. I know you miss me."

"_No, sorry. I don't think so. I'm happy now, and my girlfriend is the love of my life."_

"Oh please, you used to think I was the love of your life. So this new tramp is just a substitute for me. You miss me I know it."

"_Don't call my Bella a tramp. You don't know her and trust me, she's no substitute for you. She is perfect for me and I feel so much more for her than I ever did for you."_

"But.. Edward, I love you."

"_Kate, we've been over for awhile. I'm sure the only thing you loved was my last name and the bank account."_

"You know that's not true. I was with you for you, I never treated you that way."

"_I think this conversation is over. Please don't call me again. Goodbye Kate."_

"Edward ... please," she said as I hung up the phone.

What the hell was that all about. We've been over for awhile now.

We arrived at the restaurant and I went to meet the client, I didn't want to think about the call with Kate.

It still puzzled me as to why she was calling now, I know that I will talk to Bella about it. I don't want any secrets between us.

The meeting went well and I was able to settle the clients issues. He was just irked at some of the materials that the crew were using. But I assured him that they were of the highest quality, but a bit cheaper than the ones he requested.

I went back to the hotel and got ready to call Bella.

I slipped into some sleep pants and climbed into the bed as I called Bella's number. It rang a few times before her beautiful voice answered.

"_Hello," _she said.

"Hey baby, how are ya?" I asked.

"_Good. I'm glad to hear your voice,"_ she said softly.

"What's wrong, love?"

"_I'm just annoyed and miss you."_

"I miss you too. What has you annoyed?" I asked knowing that I needed to tell her about Kate.

"_Just some annoying phone calls from Benjamin. I have no idea why he is calling now, and emailing. I didn't answer them and I don't want too. I have nothing to say to him."_

I wonder what he is after.

"Baby, I need to tell you that Kate has called me, claiming she loves me and wants me back. I talked to her and told her in no uncertain terms that we were over and that I have the love of my life now."

"_Oh," _she said softly.

I could tell she was biting her lip.

"Bella, stop biting your lip. There's nothing to worry about, you are everything to me. I love you and I have no desire to go back to Kate. There's nothing there between us, she's been out of my life for a while now. I only want this certain brunette that I met at the pier."

Her laugh made me smile.

"_Yeah, there's only one person I want too."_

"Who would that be?" I asked.

_"A certain sexy CEO,"_ she giggled.

"Good to know, baby."

I heard her rustling on her bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"_Getting comfortable on my bed, its hard when you're not here. I.. I'm frustrated and irritated," _she said quietly.

"What can I do to help, love?"

"_I'm not sure, unless you were up to some fun while on the phone."_

"What did you have in mind?"

"_I'm not sure."_

"What are you wearing, love?" I asked knowing that phone sex was what she wanted.

"_One of your button up shirts and a pair of bikini underwear."_

"Mmm... what color?" I asked as I slipped my rock hard cock out of my sleep pants.

"_Dark blue,"_ she said. "_What are you wearing?"_

"Mmm... dark blue. I love that color against your skin. I'm wearing a pair of sleep pants and I have my rock hard cock in my hand. Slip those underwear off and unbutton that shirt."

"_It already is unbuttoned_," she said as I heard her rustling her sheets again.

"Are you naked now, baby?" I asked as I slid my hand up my cock.

"_Yes," _she said softly.

"Touch your breasts for me."

"_Mmm... feels good, but not as good as when its your hands."_

I loved hearing her moan as I pictured her touching her hard nipples.

"Are your nipples hard, baby?"

"_Yes. Are you touching yourself, Edward?" Tell me what you're doing."_

"Yes, I'm moving my hand up and down my shaft, wishing it was your hand gripping me and taking my cock in your hot little mouth."

"_Mmm... I would suck you so hard, baby. Oh Edward, I want you so badly_," she said as I heard her opening her drawer.

"What are you doing, baby?" I asked.

"_I need more, I'm sorry,"_ she said softly.

"Don't be sorry, baby. I like that we are so open about things and if you need to use your toy while we are on the phone, its fine. But when we are together you'll never have to use it okay? So don't apologize, besides I find it fucking hot," I growled into the phone.

"_Okay," _she said as I heard her turn it on.

"Push it against your clit, love," I said softly.

I could hear her move and then I heard her hiss as it pressed against her.

I could imagine the her legs spread apart, her pink pussy lips slick with her arousal and her pushing her toy against her hardened clit.

Fuck, I felt my cock harden more at the images in my head.

"_Yes," _she said softly.

I moved my hand up and down my shaft as I listened to her soft moans and whimpers.

"Mmm.. baby, I wish I was there to help you," I said as I quickened my pace.

"_Me too. Hold on," _she said.

I heard her move around and then she clicked a button on her phone.

"_Okay, I put the phone on speakerphone. It was hard to do this holding the phone_," she said with a small laugh.

I put my phone on speaker so that I could be hands free too.

"Is that better, baby?" I asked..

"_Mmm ... yeah. Now I can rub my clit and move my toy in and out of my pussy."_

"Bella," I growled.

"_What?"_ she asked.

"Just the image of that baby, I'd love to see it."

I groaned as I felt the coil in my belly tightening.

"_Maybe one day you will."_

"Are you close, love?"

"_Y..yes," _she whimpered. _"Oh god, yes... so good."_

"Not better than me, right?" I asked.

"_No, never baby. Nothing compares to you," _she said as she moaned loudly.

"That's it baby, fuck yourself. Think of me doing it," I cooed.

I could just imagine her rocking against the toy, it sliding easily in and out of her pussy.

"Oh god, Bella, fuck.. so close. Keep going baby, fuck your pussy," I growled. I pumped my fist over my shaft faster. It wouldn't be long now.

"_Yes, fuck Edward. I want to feel you pulsing inside me," _she said quietly.

"I do too, baby. There's no better feeling than being balls deep inside you. Fuck," I growled as I my cock jumped in my hand and hot cum flowed from me in streams hitting my stomach. "Oh god, Bella. Fuck, fuck," I groaned out as my breath came out ragged.

"_Fuck yes, ooh yes, Edward," _she screamed as I heard her thrashing on her bed. "_Yes, yes fuck, Edward."_

I laid there listening to her breathing and envisioning her laying on her bed, her breasts rising with each breath. Sweat glistening on her brow and between her breasts, her whimpers as she moved her hands over her nipples.

"Bella?"

"_Hmm.." _she replied.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked.

"_Yes, perfect. That was intense. I've never came that hard by myself,"_ she said softly.

"What were you thinking abou?" I asked.

"_I was thinking about you pounding into me, and I closed my eyes and I could see you and I just.. my body just exploded and I .. wow.. It's never been this way for me. Thank you for wanting to do this with me. I love you."_

"I love you too, baby. I wish I could have been there tonight."

"_I know, but I understand about work. I was just really looking forward to being with you, but I do understand about work and I don't want to be that type of girlfriend. We are both successful people and are capable of being apart for one night."_

"Bella, you are so perfect for me. No one has ever understood about work. I know you may think its too soon, and I really wanted to ask you in person, but I can't wait."

"_What is it?" _she asked with trepidation in her voice.

"Will you move in with me?" I asked.

I hoped she didn't think it was too soon. I just wanted her with me when I went to sleep and when I woke up and when we came home from work. I know it is soon, but our relationship is strong enough for this and I hoped she thought so too.

"_Edward, I ..."_

"Baby, we can find a new place together or I can move into your place or you can move into mine. I know it may be fast, but I don't want to sleep apart from you any longer. Please say yes, please?"

"_I want to move in with you. We can move wherever you want, my place or your place. It doesn't matter as long as we are together."_

"Oh god, Bella. You've made me the happiest man alive. Well for now anyway," I said with a laugh.

"_Edward, we can talk about where to live when you get home. I can't to see you tomorrow," _she said softly.

"It's actually tonight, since it's after midnight."

"_Wow, I didn't realize it was that late."_

"Yeah, I guess we lost track of time," I laughed.

"_I love you so much, Edward."_

"I love you more, baby. I can't wait to see you."

"_Okay, the concert is at seven and I'll leave your name and backstage tickets at the door. I'll be backstage and just find Angela and she'll get you to me. Kid Rock has many things he requires before the show, and I'll be personally overseeing that everything is right. Sometimes rock stars are the worst_," she said with a sigh.

"Cool. I'm looking forward to seeing you work, baby. I love you and I hope you get some good sleep."

"_I will now, you wore me out. I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow," _she said excitedly.

"Yeah, if you think I wore you out tonight. Wait till I get my hand on you," I said with a laugh.

"_Night baby," _she said softly.

"Night love," I said as we hung up at the same time.

I laid there thinking that it was easy to ask her to move in with me, and I was surprised when she said yes. I wasn't sure at first. I really thought she was going to say no.\

But I'm so glad she said yes.

I couldn't wait to get home and see her working and then take her home and make love to her all night.

Life was good.

I curled up and fell asleep with thoughts of my brown haired beauty.


End file.
